A Quatre Roues
by San59
Summary: Edward, Bella, une histoire d'amour. Jusqu'au jour où Edward est victime d'un accident de voiture, et est condamné à finir ses jours dans un fauteuil. Parviendra-t-il à surmonter son traumatisme ? Acceptera-t-il Bella dans sa nouvelle vie ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Trois mois

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 1 : Trois mois…

.

.

POV Bella.

Un soupire m'échappa. Trois mois, pensais-je, trois mois, puis maintenant six mois. Trois mois après trois autres mois. Six mois. Une demi-année. Une demi-douzaine de mois. Deux quarts d'année. Cent quatre-vingt trois jours. Quatre mille trois cent quatre-vingt douze heures. Deux cent soixante trois mille cinq cent vingts minutes. Deux cent soixante trois mille cinq cent vingt et une minutes, désormais.

Je soupirais. Moi qui détestai les chiffres, je suis servie !! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les compter, d'essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps. Je ne le fais même pas exprès je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je sais, c'est tout. Une partie de moi ne cesse de compter le temps, sans que je puisse le contrôler.

-Bella ?

Je relevais la tête de mon bureau. Angela se tenait en face de moi, je sus aux traits tirés de son visage que cela faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de capter mon attention.

-Oui ?

-On va manger, tu viens ??

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle connaissait l'issue de la réponse mais en bon amie qu'elle était, elle demandait tout de même.

-Euh… non, allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Chose que je ne ferais évidement pas, et elle le savait mais intelligente comme elle l'était, elle ne répliqua pas.

-D'accord, dit-elle gentiment.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être comme Angela. Toujours confiante en l'avenir, toujours optimiste, toujours à l'écoute des autres, parfaite en somme. Mais non, moi, j'étais moi…

Elle partit rejoindre les autres. Ils allaient manger dans le café, bar et restaurant d'en face, ils allaient parler, rire ensemble, se moquer gentiment les autres des autres, le tout dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Atmosphère qui dans mon état je ne supporterais pas, taquineries qui vu mon humeur allaient me faire exploser de toute cette rage et amertume contenue. Rires qui allaient m'exaspéraient et alimentation qui allaient me donnaient envie de vomir.

Je replongeai le nez dans le script que je tenais en main. Cet auteur était bon, dommage que mon humeur ne lui rende pas justice, car son manuscrit fini très vite sur la pile « refus ». Je savais néanmoins que ma culpabilité allait dans quelques heures ou jours le renvoyer sur la pile des « A lire ». En ce moment j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. J'avais pourtant cru au début que cela m'aiderais de lire des manuscrits de peut être futur best seller toute la journée mais non. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à s'évader, il restait là, au sol, cramponné de toutes ces forces à cette maudite horloge qui faisait avancer le temps et mon décompte des minutes, heures, jours et maintenant mois. Etre éditrice ne m'avait jamais paru si difficile.

En sortant de mes lugubres pensées, je m'étirai et me levai de mon bureau, direction la machine à café. Ma seule véritable amie en ces temps de solitude. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois, que ma vie était devenue une non-vie et que je ressemblai à un zombie. Je n'avais plus le goût à rien. Je n'avais plus envie de sortir, plus envie de faire la fête, plus envie de chocolat, plus envie de sucré tout court. Et tout ça était tellement stupide ! Je m'en rendais compte !! Bien sur que je savais que j'étais stupide ou peut être que la folie que je soupçonnai enfoui en moi depuis longtemps s'était enfin déclaré mais je savais que c'était grotesque. J'étais ridicule. J'en avais conscience, mais je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Qu'est ce que trois mois après tout ?? Mais non il fallait que j'en fasse des tonnes et que je donne au monde l'image d'une dépressive. Et cela depuis trois mois. A cause des trois mois précédents qui avaient été (cela dit en passant) les plus beaux de toute mon existence. Les trois mois les plus merveilleux suivis des trois pires !

C'était obligé, j'étais obligé de tout exagérer parce qu'il s'agissait de Lui. Oui, le Lui avec un « L » majuscule. Le Lui qui vous fait avoir ce sourire béat, niais et complètement stupide toute la journée aux lèvres sans aucun moyen pour le décoller. Ce Lui qui fait battre votre cœur plus vite dès que vous l'apercevais ou dès que vous pensez l'apercevoir. Ce Lui qui vous fait pensez à Lui à chaque heure de la journée, et de la nuit (surtout de la nuit). Ce Lui qui sait vous rendre heureuse comme personne. Ce Lui qui vous fait croire aux contes de fée. Ce Lui là !

Et c'est ce même Lui, qui m'a abandonné il y a trois. Enfin non, il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il a… comment dire… disparu de la surface de la terre il y a trois mois…

*Il s'est bien foutu de ta gueule, oui !*

*La ferme !*

*Ouvre les yeux !*

*Non ! Il n'est pas comme ça !*

*Tu n'en sais rien !*

*Si je le SAIS !!!* Hurlais-je intérieurement à cette partie de mon esprit.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de repartir à mon bureau, armé de mon gobelet de café très chaud.

*Se ressaisir ! Se ressaisir ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie !*

*Et pourquoi pas !*

*Stupide ! Complètement stupide !*

Je me laissai tomber sur mon bureau. Je ressemblais à une larve, tout le temps fatigué, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Mais mon activité cérébrale accaparait toute mon énergie et mon attention. Je pensais, sans cesse, et sans arrêt. Je réfléchissais. Je tentai vainement de trouver une explication à sa disparition ou son évaporation plus exactement. Il y a quatre mois, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Un de mes poulains comme j'aimais les appeler, venait d'apprendre que son premier roman avait été la meilleure vente de livre du mois d'Aout. Je filais le parfait amour avec Edward Cullen un professeur de musique. Tout allait bien, ce qui avait été au début qu'une histoire d'un soir, était devenue sérieuse. On parlait d'avenir, il voulait que je vienne vivre chez lui. Le rêve !

Il était beau comme un dieu, gentil, intelligent, cultivé, attentionné, légèrement romantique, plus que moi en tout cas. Enfin au début car après trois mois de relation, je commençais enfin à espérer et à croire en l'avenir. Je me laissais m'imaginer ma vie chez Edward, notre quotidien. Et bizarrement en pensant à lui le mot routine n'était plus signe d'ennuis mais plutôt de confort et de sureté. J'avais trouvé le mec idéal.

Et puis du jour au lendemain, je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone, ni chez lui, ni sur son portable. J'avais passé de longues heures devant chez lui frappant avec rage sur la porte, ou guettant juste son arrivé dissimulé dans le parc en face de son immeuble. Rien ! Absolument rien ! Il n'était jamais chez lui, ni à son travail, auquel je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de téléphoner. Edward Cullen n'existait plus à Seattle.

Je m'étais faite une raison. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Mais mon état me disait clairement le contraire. C'était comme si je l'attendais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'attendais qu'il rentre mettant ma vie entre parenthèses le temps de son absence. Comme si je ne vivais que lorsqu'il était là. Comme si j'étais dépendante de lui. Je ne voulais pas être dépendante de lui !

J'avais toujours étais indépendante, autonome, et fière. Mais il avait tout détruit. Je l'avais laissé prendre trop de place dans ma vie, dans mon esprit et malheureusement dans mon cœur. Il avait refaçonné mon monde pour en être le centre. Il avait changé mon axe de rotation pour ensuite disparaitre me laissai plus perdue et déroutée que jamais. Il était devenu mon soleil et il s'était couché à l'horizon, ne laissant que l'ombre et le néant autour de moi.

-BELLA !!

Je sursautais violement, renversant mon café sur mes jambes.

-Putain ! Rallais-je.

La vulgarité était de mise avec ma mauvaise humeur.

Je me levai précipitamment, observai les dégâts puis levai les yeux vers la personne qui allait bientôt avoir à faire à moi.

Rosalie.

Je déglutis péniblement. Tout compte fait je pense que je vais garder la bouche fermé. Se sera plus prudent !! Rosalie était une « amie ». C'était une véritable amie, mais certaines fois elle ne se rendait pas compte de la dureté de ses paroles.

-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, remerciant certainement Dieu ou je ne sais qui.

-Tu n'as pas fini de te morfondre !!

Je me rassis calmement à mon bureau, pris un mouchoir, et commençais à essuyer mon pantalon.

-Bonjour Rose, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ?? Dit-elle les dents serrées retenant visiblement sa colère.

-Ça va, éludais-je.

-Tu parle tu as l'air d'une larve.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Que je me traite moi-même de larve était une chose, mais je ne la laisserai pas continuer dans cette voix. Si elle voulait me remonter le moral elle s'y prenait très mal !

-Merci, Rose.

Etre indifférente allait la faire enrager. Personne n'est indifférent à Rosalie, personne n'ignore Rosalie.

-Oh mais de rien. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi il t'a jeté ! Tu n'es qu'une tâche !

*Jouer l'indifférente ! Jouer l'indifférente ! Elle a compris ton petit jeu ! Soit plus intelligente qu'elle !*

-Il ne m'a pas jeté ! Répliquais-je.

*Ok, c'est loupé ! Tu n'es pas du tout indifférente là !*

*Facile à dire, elle sait appuyer où ça fait mal.*

Elle sourit froidement, me sortant ainsi de mes gongs sans le savoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Rosalie ! Hurlais-je en me levant. Que j'étais enfin heureuse ! Que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose tellement j'étais bien avec lui, que je me sentais entière pour la première fois de ma vie ! Je me sentais VIVRE ! Que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier Lui quoi qu'il m'ait fait ! Que j'ai mal au point d'avoir envie de chialer toute la journée ! Que je ne VEUX simplement PAS l'oublier ! Que je passe mes journées à espérer un de ses coups de fils ! Que j'abandonnerai tout honneur, fierté, et amour propre juste pour être une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, qu'il me reprenne ! C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ! Tu voulais me voir ramper ! Et bien voila maintenant c'est fait ! Tu vois à quel point je suis une merde ! Ça te fais plaisir j'espère ! Le spectacle te plait !

Je réprimai une forte envie de frapper, je pris mon sac, mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise et m'enfuis du bureau sans demander mon reste, Rosalie toujours sous le choc de mon monologue enflammé. Je ne pu cependant pas contenir mes larmes, et une fois la porte du bureau franchi je les laissai couler librement et silencieusement sur mes joues. Je restais quelques instants dans le couloir, immobile, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits. Après une profonde inspiration je repris mon chemin.

Je m'engageai dans l'escalier, marcher me fera du bien, et me permettra de me recomposer un visage présentable avant de parler à Angela. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, je quittais le bâtiment des éditions « Albin Michel Wiz » et me dirigeais vers le café d'en face, là où nous avions tous nos habitudes. Le café était tenu par le vieux Alessandro, un papy tout décrépi qui tenait à son bar autant qu'à sa femme Jazmin Grace, et qui faisait les meilleurs hot dog avec moutarde maison de Seattle.

J'entrais dans le bistro sans trop regarder autour de moi. Je me dirigeai vers notre table, celle la même où le volume sonore était nettement plus élevé que dans le reste de la salle. Je jouais des coudes pour atteindre mon but, la salle était pleine. A plus de soixante ans, la réputation du vieux Alessandro n'était plus à faire. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour avancer, j'arrivais à la table de mes amis. Jazmin Grace était là, riant à gorge déployée, certainement d'une bêtise de Ben, le copain enfin _fiancé _d'Angela.

*Tout le monde n'a pas une vie amoureuse aussi désastreuse que toi, pauvre petite Bella !*

*La ferme !*

Ma meilleure amie et collègue me remarqua. Son visage me scruta quelques instants. Je ne lui laissai cependant pas le temps de me questionner.

-Je rentre Ang', j'ai pris quelques manuscrits, je ne me sens pas très bien, argumentais-je tout en mentant sur le contenu de mon sac.

Non, je n'avais pas pris de manuscrits et non je ne comptai pas bosser se soir !

Toute la table se tourna vers moi, la patronne du bar également.

-Ma petite Bella tu es toute pâle, constata-t-elle avec une voix si douce, et maternelle que je ne pouvais plus être de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, Grace je ne me sens pas très bien, je dois couver quelque chose.

Tout le monde sembla me croire, hormis Angela, elle, elle savait, elle devinait toujours tout.

-Tu veux que je te prépare un bouillon ma chérie, me proposa Jazmin Grace.

-Non, merci, c'est gentil je crois que je vais juste aller me reposer sous ma couette et envaler de l'aspirine.

-D'accord.

-Reposes-toi Bella, tu as une sale tête.

-Merci Ben ! Dis-je sèchement.

-Reviens nous en forme Bells, me souffla gentiment Angela.

Je souris faiblement et quittai le bar le plus fréquenté de Seattle : «Le Julio's Bar » Du nom du fils unique des deux patrons. En sortant du café, je remarquai que la voiture de Rosalie était toujours garée devant la maison d'édition, je me dépêchai donc de grimper dans ma voiture, enfin plus exactement mon camion rouge délavé. Et quittai cet endroit de malheur pour retrouver le calme et la solitude de mon appartement. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque j'aperçu une chevelure cuivré sur le trottoir. Mes yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur cet homme, cet homme que j'espérai tant revoir.

Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Je secouai la tête et me concentrai de nouveau sur la route. Il fallait vraiment que je me soigne ! Ce n'était plus possible, je le voyais partout ! Chaque personne avait un détail me faisant penser à Lui. La couleur des cheveux, ou juste un reflet cuivré dans une tignasse, la couleur des yeux ou juste une légère ressemblance avec l'émeraude de ses iris. Je vivais dans un vrai cauchemar où son visage et son corps me hantaient…

.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je laissai tomber mon manteau et mon sac à l'entrée et couru presque sous la douche. J'avais froid, mon corps était secoué de frissons, ou peut être était-ce des sanglots. Oui rectification, je pleurai, et mes sanglots agitaient violement mon corps. Je pleurai souvent en rentrant chez moi. Dans un appartement vide et silencieux, alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois il ne l'était jamais.

Raison de plus pour m'engouffrer sous la douche, chose que je fis très rapidement. L'eau chaude brula ma peau, mais cela me fis du bien. Sous la douche je me sentais bien, il n'y avait plus ce froid dans mon corps et mon cœur, la chaleur comblé le vide durant quelques instants. L'eau me lavait de mes sombres pensées, me débarrassant du poids des secondes écoulées que mon esprit décomptait toujours. Durant quelques minutes, c'était comme si ces six derniers mois n'avaient pas existés, les bons comme les mauvais. Je ne pouvais les dissociés alors je préférai tout oublier.

C'est ça ! Il me fallait un bon gros choc pour perdre la mémoire. Un Edward absent de mon esprit est un Edward qui ne peut pas me faire de mal ! Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le choc… C'était là que résidait le véritable problème, parce que pour obtenir une amnésie il fallait un gros choc, qui dit gros choc dit gros risques… et tout à coup cette solution ne me disait plus trop rien. Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mon délire, puis sortis de la douche. Ma facture d'eau allait être salée ce mois-ci. J'avais tendance à prendre de longues douches chaque soir en rentrant du travail, histoire de décompresser. Alors que j'enroulais mon corps dans une serviette éponge, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je voulu faire un pas vers la porte de la salle de bien, mais l'association du carrelage et de l'humidité sous mes pieds me fit glisser et je m'étalai au sol dans un bruit fracassant.

-Et merde ! Rageais-je.

Sans plus de cérémonie je me remis sur mes pieds et réajustai ma serviette autour de moi. Je sortis ensuite de la salle de bain mais arrivé dans le couloir mon équilibre me fit de nouveau défaut, et j'embrassai le sol pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minutes. Ce qui naturellement m'exaspéra et me fit bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Putain ! Hurlais-je énervé contre moi-même, contre ce sol si glissant, contre ma mauvaise humeur, contre ma tristesse, contre Edward, contre Rosalie, contre Angela, contre le monde entier !

En cet instant je fulminai, j'étais tel un taureau, mon souffle chaud sortant précipitamment de mes narines. Je couru jusqu'à mon téléphone fixe puis décrochai.

-ALLO !

Ma voix était forte et dure. Si la personne au bout du fil ne raccrochait pas en tremblant de peur je ne m'appelle plus Bella Swan.

-Bells ? C'est Em'…

*Ça y est, trouves-toi un nouveau nom Bella ! Au lieu de faire de stupide pari !*

*Et je n'ai tapé dans la main de personne, ça ne compte pas !*

*Sale tricheuse !*

*M'en fou !*

-Que s'est-il passé avec Rose, elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre après être revenue de ton boulot.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demandé ! C'est elle ta femme, bordel ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Et je raccrochai. J'inspirai un grand coup.

*Calmes-toi Bella ! Zen.*

J'avais peut être été trop méchante, mais ils me soûlaient tous à vouloir prendre soin de moi. Je voulais être seule ! Etait ce si difficile à comprendre ? SEULE !

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Non ! Il n'osait pas rappeler tout de même. Je savais que mon frère était un effronté mais il n'était pas suicidaire ! Il me connaissait assez pour savoir que dans ces moments là, il valait mieux me laissai seul. Après une nouvelle grande inspiration, m'intimant au calme, je saisis mon téléphone sur son socle et appuyai sur le bouton vert.

-Allo ? Dis-je plus calmement que je ne m'en serais cru capable.

Je souris presque, fière de moi.

-Bella ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne connaissais pas cette voix, j'en étais certaine. J'étais comme on dit une auditive. Certains sont visuels, pour apprendre un mot ils retiennent sa calligraphie, moi pour retenir un mot je retiens le son. Je retenais grâce à l'ouïe. Je reconnaissais les voix des gens que j'avais déjà rencontrés. Peu importe le degré de rapprochement. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec cette personne.

-Bella ? Répéta-t-il.

Passer des heures au téléphone m'avait apprit beaucoup de chose. Je savais par exemple que cet homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, de l'incertitude, mais aussi de l'espoir. Sa façon de souffler pour respirer me laissait percevoir de la lassitude. Cet homme me semblait épuiser.

-Oui ?

Ma voix était le reflet de moi-même : faible. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme toujours j'exagérai, cet homme n'avait certainement rien remarquait. En vérité mon ton était clair et calme, mais il était faible dans le genre clair et calme.

-Vous êtes Bella Swan ?

L'espoir grandissait dans sa voix, me laissant perplexe.

-Euh…oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Carlisle. Je vous appelle à propos d'Edward…

.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

.

Je viens d'avoir cette idée de fiction. Je sais on ne sait pas encore ce qui est arrivé à Edward. Mais le prochain chapitre vous l'apprendra, enfin si vous voulez une suite… Mais vous avez-vous des suppositions ??

.

Kisss

San


	2. Chapitre 2 : Panique à bord !

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Panique à Bord !**

**.**

**POV Bella.**

Ok. Là ça ne va plus. Rien ne va plus. Ok, Bella, reprends-toi ! J'allumais le robinet d'eau froide. Alors que mes mains se dirigeaient vers l'eau sortant du robinet de mon lavabo, je vis ma peau luire à la lumière du néon. J'avais les mains moites, mon corps était envahi par des bouffées de chaleur. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mes jambes tremblaient terriblement. Et Qu'est ce que j'avais chaud !

Je remplis mes paumes d'eau froide et m'en aspergeai le visage.

Fraicheur !

J'inspirai profondément. J'étais folle de me mettre dans des états pareils, surtout au vu de mon comportement.

Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être essuyé le visage. On se calme ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Strictement rien !

Arrivée dans ma chambre j'enfilais mon pyjama, constitué d'un short et d'un tee-shirt à la base bleu marine… à la base.

Une fois vêtu, je m'allongeai dans le lit résumant mon état. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, comment réagir à l'avenir ?

Récapitulons la situation :

Un homme se prénommant Carlisle m'a appelé, moi !

Jusque là tout va bien.

Et il dit m'appeler (moi !) à propos d'Edward.

Là ! Ça ne va déjà plus. Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé moi ? Pourquoi n'est ce pas Edward qui me contactait ? Qui est ce Carlisle ? Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il alors qu'Edward m'a rayé de sa vie ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi Edward a-t-il disparu ?

Toutes ces questions auxquelles j'aurais eu des réponses si j'étais intelligente. Il est là le problème, je suis stupide, je fais des choses stupides, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça doit être un don chez moi, un sixième sens. Je suis habité par le sixième sens de la stupidité.

Si j'étais intelligente avec des réactions intelligentes et cohérentes. Je serai en ce moment même en train de discuter avec ce Carlisle à propos d'Edward et peut être aurais-je des réponses à mes questions. Celles qui m'embrouillent l'esprit depuis maintenant trois mois.

Mais non, moi et mon sixième sens n'avons pas régit de manière intelligente. Lorsque mon interlocuteur a prononcé le mot « Edward ». J'ai paniqué. Mon cerveau a mit mon corps en pilote automatique et j'ai eu un beug cérébral. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à mes actes. Mes lèvres ont bougé toutes seules pour souffler un faible « non ». Mes doigts ont pris le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et ont raccroché le téléphone et l'ont reposé sur son socle. Puis je suis allée me rafraichir dans la salle de bain.  
Et maintenant je suis allongée dans mon lit, le corps et l'ouïe en alerte, priant pour que ce Carlisle rappelle.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit, mon cœur bondit en même temps que mon corps. Je fonçai à toute allure vers mon téléphone, mais en arrivant je remarque qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon fixe mais de mon portable. J'attrape mon sac et fouille à la recherche de mon blackberry. Je trouve tout. Tout sauf ce maudit appareil ! Mon porte feuille, mon porte monnaie, mes lunettes de soleil (cadeau de Rosalie), mes trois trousseaux de clefs, mon fond de teint (encore cadeau de Rosalie), je trouve même mon paquet de chewing-gum que je pensai perdu. La sonnerie fini j'attrapai mon téléphone, enfin ! C'était un sms, juste un sms. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, et je soupirai. J'ouvris le message, c'était Emmett.

« Un certain Carlisle essaye de te joindre. Qui est ce ?

Bsx. Em. »

Carlisle ? Il m'envoyait un texto pour me parler de Carlisle ? Carlisle avait contacté mon frère ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir que mon fixe commença à sonner me faisant violemment sursauter. J'attrapai le téléphone d'une main tremblante. Inspiration. Expiration. GO !

Je pris l'appel et portai l'appareil à mon oreille.

-Allo ?

-Bella ? C'est Carlisle, ne raccrochez pas s'il vous plait ! Dit-il précipitamment.

-Je vous écoute, soufflais-je.

Peut être aurais-je du m'excuser pour mon comportement, mais à cet instant la politesse était le cadet de mes soucis. L'homme au bout du fil soupira de soulagement. Me faisant culpabiliser.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit je vous appelle à propos d'Edward. Etes-vous une de ces amies ?

-On peut dire ça, éludais-je.

-Bien je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je cherche une solution pour aider Edward. J'ai fouillé dans son téléphone portable, votre numéro y apparaissait souvent alors j'ai pris la liber…

-Que ce passe-t-il Mr Cullen ?

L'inquiétude m'avait gagné. Ces paroles n'étaient pas claires. Mille et un scénarios se jouaient dans ma tête et je voulais savoir. Il voulait aider Edward ? Mais pourquoi ? Edward ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il était en froid avec ses parents ?

-Edward a eu un accident.

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je.

La douleur, la surprise et l'inquiétude me nouèrent l'estomac, et firent naitre mes larmes.

-Il a eu un accident de voiture le cinq septembre au soir…

-Comment va-t-il ? Le coupais-je pour la deuxième fois en moins de trente secondes.

-Il est toujours à l'hôpital. Il est resté deux semaines dans le coma. Il a mis presque deux mois à guérir physiquement de ses blessures, à présent il peut sortir mais il n'est pas prêt psychologiquement s'est pour…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas sortir ?

-Malgré sa guérison, Edward a subi une lésion de la moelle épinière. Il est paraplégique.

-Paraplégique ? Répétais-je.

J'avais déjà entendu de mot qui désigné des personnes handicapées mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait exactement.

-Il est paralysé des jambes.

-Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je en me laissant glisser au sol. Mais… mais pourquoi m'appelez vous ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu plus tôt ? Trois mois ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ?

Je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais triste, Edward avait eu un accident il était paraplégique, et il n'avait pas cru bon de me prévenir. Ne comptais-je pas pour lui ? Je me sentais également coupable. J'étais là à me morfondre depuis trois mois alors qu'Edward était à l'hôpital. Je le traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux alors qu'il était à l'hôpital.

-Je vous appelle parce qu'Edward ne va pas bien. Sa mère et moi ne savons plus quoi faire. Edward ne veut pas voir la vérité en face. Il… il a changé Bella. Il en veut au monde entier. Il est ignoble avec tout le monde, il a transformé sa tristesse en colère. Il n'est pas prêt mentalement pour reprendre une vie normale. Il refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Personne n'est au courant à par sa mère et moi. Il ne veut prévenir personne.

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire ? Sanglotais-je. Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire Bella. Mais non, Edward ne vous a jamais mentionné. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve alors j'ai récupéré son téléphone portable et je suis tombé sur votre numéro. Je vous supplie Bella de venir le voir, peut être que votre présence pourra l'aider. Nous sommes en froids avec Edward depuis quelques années, nous ne sommes pas ceux qui peuvent l'aider.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre… Je… je ne pense pas qu'Edward veuille me voir…Je…

J'étais à cours de mot, de réactions. Dans ma tête l'image d'Edward dans un fauteuil roulant passait en boucle. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allais-je faire ? Il était inconcevable que je l'abandonne, pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant.

-Mr Cullen, puis-je vous rencontrer ?

-Bien sur Bella. Je loge au "Westin Seattle" 1900 Fifth Avenue.

-Très bien… Serait ce déplacé de ma part, si je venais vous voir maintenant ?

-Non, bien sur que non, je vous attends.

-D'accord… donc à tout de suite.

-A tout de suite, Bella.

Je raccrochai. Une frénésie sans précédent s'empara de moi. Je filai dans ma chambre, pris le premier jeans qui me passait sous la main, et le premier pull. Je me vêtis rapidement les passant par-dessus mon short et mon tee-shirt pour dormir. Je me saisis d'un élastique et accrochai mes cheveux. Je me chaussai de mes vielles conserves, ne pris pas le temps de les lacer. Je couru hors de ma chambre, attrapai mon sac, mes clefs, et mon manteau puis sortis de mon appartement. Je ne ralentis ma course qu'une fois arrivée devant les escaliers. Je ne souhaitai pas non plus rencontrer le père d'Edward avec un bras cassé. Je m'arrêtai donc, pris le temps d'enfiler correctement mon manteau, de mettre convenablement mon sac sur mon épaule, puis entama la descente des escaliers le plus prestement possible. Je devais voir Carlisle, je devais tout savoir. Ne plus avoir de questions. Je m'engouffrai dans mon camion, et partit le plus rapidement possible à hôtel Westin Seattle. Concentrée sur ma conduite, je sentis plus que j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je retournai littéralement le contenu de mon sac et attrapai mon téléphone. C'était un appel d'Emmett.

-Allo ?

-Allo Bella ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon texto ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

Ma voix avait claquée.

-Ah… Alors c'est ce Carlisle ?

-Le père d'Edward.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Je sentis les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur mes joues, être concentrée sur la route m'avait empêché de penser mais à présent.

-Ecoute Em, je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ?

-Bella ? Tu pleures ? Bella qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je te rappelle Em, ok ?

-Mais…

-Je suis incapable de te répondre pour l'instant Emmett ! Pleurais-je. Laisse moi du temps, tu sauras tout promis, mais laisse moi tu temps…

-D'accord, Bells, je t'appelle demain.

-C'est ça, à demain Em.

Et je raccrochai. J'essuyais mes larmes et fixai de nouveau mon attention sur la route.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivai devant l'hôtel que je compris mon erreur. Comment allais-je rentrer dans un hôtel à 150 dollars la nuit avec mon jeans où mon short de pyjama dépassait, mon pull miteux et mes cheveux à la « Amy Winehouse » ? Si j'arrive à atteindre l'accueil se sera un miracle ! Bravo Bella ! Toi qui met toujours un point d'honneur à t'habiller correctement lorsque tu sorts depuis l'affaire Newton ! Bravo !

Quelle image allais-je donner au père d'Edward ? Pourquoi étais-je partit si vite et surtout sans réfléchir un minimum ?

Assume ton look, m'aurait susurré Edward à l'oreille s'il avait été là.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment un homme tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

D'accord je faisais des efforts en public pour me rendre regardable mais dans l'intimité je suis si… banale et bizarre.  
Je suis une fille bizarre. Je ne réagis pas comme les gens normaux. J'ai des réactions étranges… certainement le sixième sens de la stupidité. Comment Edward avait-il pu rester trois mois avec quelqu'un comme moi. Comme mes cheveux en pagaille, mes yeux bouffis par le sommeil et mon sale caractère matinal ne l'ont pas fait fuir dès son réveil ? Alors que lui Dieu vivant était parait… toujours parfait.

Je sortis de mon camion et en donnai les clefs à un voiturier fixant mon engin d'un air dégouté. Puis il m'observa.

-Ça va Mademoiselle ?

Penser à Edward avait fait couler mes larmes le long de mes joues.

Je hochai la tête.

Je n'étais pas seulement triste, j'étais en colère contre Edward.

J'avais pensé jouer l'hystérique pour réussir à entrer dans l'hôtel, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que je ne le penser. On ne peut pas enfoncer indéfiniment ses sentiments au fond de soi. C'est comme un panier de linge sale, un jour ça fini par déborder. Et bien aujourd'hui c'était la culotte sale de trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le sentiment de trop qui fait couler mes larmes.

J'arrivai à la réception de l'hôtel sans encombre. Le destin serait-il de mon côté pour une fois ?

J'essuyai mes larmes pour paraitre légèrement moins pathétique.

-Bonjour la chambre de Mr Cullen, s'il vous plait ?

-Qui le demande ? Demanda la réceptionniste pas le moins du monde attendrie par mon état. Avais-je besoin de préciser que c'était une blonde à forte poitrine ? Non, je pense que vous l'avez toutes imagées comme cela…

Elle me fixait avec mépris et dégout, je soutins son regard. Je n'allais pas baisser les yeux devant cette pimbêche armée de ces deux neurones déconnectés, et de ces seins ressemblant à des mamelles de vache !

-Bella Swan (sale garce).

Le « sale garce » resta coincé dans ma bouche un vestige de ma bonne éduction, mais mes yeux se chargèrent de lui transmettre le message.

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle prit le téléphone et appela Mr Cullen.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-elle, une certaine Bella Swan vous demande à l'accueil.

Elle écouta son interlocuteur parler, ses lèvres se crispèrent.

-Très bien Monsieur.

Puis elle raccrocha.

-Mr Cullen descend.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me retournai vers les ascenseurs. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Mais mon vestige de bonne éducation était partie et j'ai le vilain défaut d'être mal polie avec les gens qui me sortent par les trous de nez comme cette réceptionniste siliconée à la noix.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps Mr Cullen, et bien que je ne l'ais jamais vu, je savais que c'était l'homme qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il ressemblait à Edward, ou plutôt Edward lui ressemblait. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux de la même couleur, mais de même forme. Ils avaient les mêmes lèvres fines. Edward devait faire la même taille que son père ou peut être était-il un peu plus grand.

-Bella ? me demanda-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Oui.

-Carlisle Cullen, annonça-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je m'empressai de la serrer et il m'invita à monter dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolée de me présenter devant vous ainsi, je… j'ai… cela fait trois mois que je ne suis qu'une larve.

-Cette histoire n'est facile pour personne.

On monta dans l'ascenseur. Les questions me brulaient les lèvres, et je ne pus me retenir.

-Ne vous a-t-il jamais parlé de moi ? Vraiment jamais ? Le questionnais-je, ou plutôt le suppliais-je. Je l'implorai littéralement, je devais l'entendre dire que je comptai pour Edward que tout cela était important à ces yeux, tout ce que nous avons vécu.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous… consciemment.

-C'est-à-dire ?

On traversa le couloir, et il s'arrêta devant une porte identique aux précédentes, identique aux suivantes.

-Lorsqu'il dort, il vous appelle, m'apprit-il.

Je sentis des larmes de joie et de soulagement inonder mes yeux et en déborder.

-Mais quand il est éveillé il ne dit rien, continua-t-il.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

On entra dans la pièce, et il attendit que l'on est pris place sur le canapé de la chambre pour m'expliquer.

-Edward n'arrive pas à accepter, il a l'impression d'être mort dans cet accident, qu'on lui a volé sa vie, qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si c'est pour rester clouer dans un fauteuil le restant de ces jours. Il ne veut pas partager cela avec ses proches. Personne n'est au courant à par sa mère et moi.

-Quel abruti, marmonnais-je pour moi-même, mes larmes continuant leur descente le long de mes joues. Mr Cullen prit mes mains dans les siennes, dans un geste plein de réconfort.

-Bella j'ai besoin de savoir quelles relations entreteniez-vous avec mon fils ?

-On… on était ensemble, les larmes se firent plus nombreuses, il voulait que je vienne vivre chez lui, que je lui présente mon père, il voulait que l'on est un avenir ensemble…

-Mais cela n'est plus possible à présent, n'est ce pas ?

Je repris mes mains, sans savoir pourquoi sa phrase sonnait comme une accusation à mes oreilles, une accusation contre moi.

-C'est Edward qui ne veux plus de moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Bella savez-vous ce que s'est de vivre avec une personne à mobilité réduite.

-Non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quelque chose !

Je me levai et fis les cent pas devant le canapé.

-C'est Edward qui ne veux plus de moi, répétais-je.

-Continueriez-vous de le fréquenter, s'il acceptait de vous revoir, s'il vous avez fait appeler se soir là.

-Bien sur ! M'écriais-je. Je ne suis pas sûre de grand-chose chez moi, mais je peux vous assurer que je sais que vivre sans Edward n'est pas une vie. Il est hors de question que je le quitte. Je l'aime.

Carlisle sourit.

-Voudriez-vous le voir ?

Je me figeai et observai le père d'Edward.

-Maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Les heures de visites sont loin d'être finies.

C'est vrai j'avais quitté le travail tôt ce midi, et l'après-midi débutait à peine. Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Puis-je utiliser votre salle de bain ?

Carlisle sourit franchement pour la première fois et accepta. Je filai dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué et m'enfermé. J'avais pris ma douche il y a seulement quelques minutes, maximum une heure mais je ne ressemblais à rien. Je pris une brosse à cheveux et démêlais mes cheveux. Puis je m'habillai correctement. Une fois cela fait, j'étais un peu plus présentable. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain. Mr Cullen rangea son téléphone et me sourit. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Ses traits du visage étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés et le sang les avait envahis, et son corps était légèrement vouté. Mais il sourit, plein d'espoir retrouvé pour son fils. Attendant un miracle de ma part. Mais je suis juste Bella, une fille banale désespérément amoureuse d'un Ange… d'un Ange déchu. Je souris à Carlisle.

-Je viens d'appeler ma femme, elle est avec Edward, elle nous attend.

-Alors en route !

.

**POV Edward**

.

Je sens sa main caresser la mienne. Cela fait une heure qu'elle fait ça. Cela fait une heure que je fais semblant de dormir pour lui échapper. Elle sait, elle le sait que je fais semblant. Mais elle reste là. Encore et toujours elle revient vers moi. Peu importe ce que je dis, peu importe ce que je fais. Elle revient. C'est certainement la meilleure des mères… ou la pire…

Je ne veux pas d'elle ici. Je veux être seul. Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux voir personne. Tout ces gens se croyant supérieur. Tous ces gens qui osent me regarder avec des yeux remplis d'une pitié qui me donne envi de vomir. Tous ces gens que je ne connais pas et qui se pensent indispensable à ma vie. Ces infirmières, ces médecins, mes parents.

Ne peuvent-ils pas me laissai ? Ne peuvent-ils m'abandonné comme je me suis abandonné moi-même ? Mon propre corps m'a abandonné. Je ne suis plus rien. Juste un esprit coincé dans un corps paralysé. Jamais plus je ne me tiendrai debout, jamais plus je ne pourrais courir tout simplement. Jamais plus je ne pourrai baiser le regard sur une personne plus petite. Car à présent je suis l'inférieur. Je suis l'handicapé. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai envie que ma mère parte, qu'elle me laisse seul avec mes idées noires. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Jamais elle ne le pourra. Elle, elle a toujours tout eu et tout réussi dans sa vie. Son mariage, son boulot. Elle, elle est belle, elle est riche, elle est valide… Et elle a un mari qui l'aime. Moi je n'ai plus rien. J'ai tout perdu ce soir là. Je sortais du conservatoire et comme d'habitude je roulais trop vite. J'avais toujours aimé la vitesse. Toujours…

J'étais un insouciant. La vie et le bonheur ne tiennent qu'à un fil et c'est lorsque ce dernier c'est effiloché que l'on s'aperçoit de la fragilité de la vie. J'étais heureux avant. J'avais tout, un travail que j'aimais, un toit au dessus de ma tête, à manger dans le frigo et surtout j'étais amoureux.

Bella.

Bella, ce nom inonde mon esprit au rythme des pulsations de mon cœur. Une partie de moi crève d'envie de la voir. Mais l'autre partie était terrorisée. Voila pourquoi chaque soir je prends le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Je compose son numéro jusqu'à l'avant dernier numéro puis je raccroche. Toujours. Je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis un lâche. J'ai toujours été un lâche. Avant en m'enfuyant de Chicago après une violente altercation avec mon père, et puis maintenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme cela. Si un jour je devais recroiser son chemin, je marcherai, sur mes jambes. Je ne voulais pas la voir avant. Je n'avais pas la force de voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle m'abandonne. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre à cause de ma nouvelle condition. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fuit, alors je la fuyais. C'était moins douleur.

_Et si elle restait ?_

Si elle restait ? C'est parce qu'elle aurait pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour elle. Je ne veux pas être un boulet. Quelque chose qu'elle trainerait derrière elle parce qu'elle n'ose pas m'abandonner, parce qu'elle a pitié du pauvre petit handicapé que je suis. Parce que Bella est une personne bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit obligé de quoi que ce soit.

La main de ma mère quitta soudain ma peau, et je me reconnectai à la réalité. J'entendis son portable vibrer et elle répondit au téléphone. Cela devait être mon père, elle allait bientôt me laissai seul.

-Allo ?

-...

-C'est vrai ? S'écria-t-elle.

-...

-Quoi maintenant ! Oui, oui je vous attends.

Puis elle raccrocha, je décidai que la comédie avait assez duré. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe ma mère.

-Qui arrive ? Demandais-je de ma voix tranchante, la seule que j'utilisais depuis mon réveil.

-Bella…

* * *

**Alors verdict ?? On apprend enfin ce qui est arrivé à Edward !! Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles d'après vous ?? Je ne vous dit qu'une seule chose : ça va être violent !!!^^**

**Kisss**

**San**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Te Revoir

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Te revoir.

.

**POV Edward.**

Une foule d'émotion contradictoire m'envahie. Elle venait. Elle arrivait. J'allais la revoir. Mon cœur battit plus vite dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'emplirent de liquide salé.

-Non, murmurais-je à ma mère.

La colère s'insinua en moi. NON, NON, NON !!!! Je ne veux PAS !!! Je ne PEUX pas !!! NON, NON, NON !!!

-Non, dis-je plus fort.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était ma vie !! La mienne !!! J'en faisais ce que je voulais !! Si je ne voulais pas la voir c'était mon choix !! Et je ne voulais pas la voir !!! Non, non, non. Ils n'avaient pas le droit !!!

-NON, NON, NON, hurlais-je. Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Non, je ne veux pas la voir !!

J'aboyai tel un chien blessé. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ! Alors j'attaquai, encore plus méchamment qu'à l'ordinaire. Je prononçai tous les mots qu'il ne fallait pas, tous les mots qu'une mère ne souhaite jamais entendre. Toutes ces choses qui font mal au plus profond de soi. Je rendais toutes ses plus grandes peurs réelles, tous ces plus horribles cauchemars concrets. Ma mère sortit très vite de la chambre. Je lui avais dit des horreurs, mais c'était pour mon bien ! Je ne pouvais pas voir Bella. Je ne voulais pas ! Malheureusement ma mère resta dans le couloir, je voyais son dos dans la petite fenêtre de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Bella allait venir. Je soufflais un grand coup, courage Cullen.

Tu peux le faire ! Tu as réussi à être odieux avec tes propres parents, tu peux aussi le faire avec la femme de ta vie !! Bah voyons !! Si tu crois ça mon vieux !! Non, non, je devais y croire. Pour Bella, elle n'a pas à être enchaîné à moi. Je ne voulais pas être son boulet. Elle ne devait pas rester auprès de moi. Je refusai d'être celui qui lui gâcherait la vie. Je ne serai pas son bourreau ! Ni le gardien de sa prison. Je voulais qu'elle vive heureuse, et ce bonheur elle ne le trouverait pas avec moi, ça c'était certain ! Je fixai l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de mon lit. Je me demandai combien de temps il me restait. Je décomptai les minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive et que mon cœur soit brisé, par ma propre faute, mais c'était pour son bien à elle, peut être le mien aussi… à long terme, à très long terme. Enfin j'espère… Cullen reprend toi, nom de dieu ! Tu as choisis, ne reviens pas en arrière. Le jour où on t'a appris ton infirmité, tu as choisis de protéger Bella. Parce que tu t'étais juré de toujours vouloir son bonheur, uniquement son bonheur. Et ce jour l'a tu sus lorsque le médecin t'a demandé si il y avait quelqu'un à prévenir, qu'il ne fallait pas la prévenir elle. Tu as refusé de mettre ce fardeau sur les frêles épaules de ta Bella. Alors maintenant assumes !!

Un quart d'heure, voila un quart d'heure que je fixai cette putain d'horloge ! Du bruit dans le couloir, merde, l'heure avait sonné. Prépare-toi Cullen, prépare-toi. Retiens-toi ! Aucun geste, interdiction de bouger, ne laisses pas ton corps réagir à sa présence, ne laisses rien paraitre ! Soit fort une fois dans ta vie. La poignée s'abaissa. Soit fort pour Bella…

.

**POV Bella.**

.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur la paralysie d'Edward mais pour meubler la conversation dans la voiture de son père je posais des questions.

-Vous êtes médecin n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors parlez-moi de la paraplégie.

Oups, ça ressemblait peut être un peu trop à un ordre, non ? Il ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Et me répondit, il avait à présent la casquette du professionnel, il semblait détaché, comme si durant un instant, il oubliait qu'il s'agissait de son fils, que l'on parlait de la vie d'Edward.

- La moelle épinière, située dans la colonne vertébrale, est le principal canal d'informations de notre organisme. Ce cordon d'un centimètre de diamètre fait partie du système nerveux central. Il assure le lien entre notre cerveau et le reste de notre corps. La moelle épinière transmet les ordres du cerveau jusqu'à nos muscles et leur ordonne de se contracter. Mais elle permet aussi de faire remonter les informations des différentes parties de notre corps jusqu'au cerveau. Ces stimuli peuvent se traduire par des mouvements réflexes ou par des perceptions sensorielles, douloureuses ou non. Si la moelle épinière est sectionnée, les informations ne peuvent plus circuler. Les lésions situées au niveau des vertèbres dorsales, ou en dessous, entraînent une section des nerfs qui commandent les membres inférieurs. On parle alors de paraplégie. Les patients ne peuvent plus bouger leurs jambes.

-Et c'est irrémédiable ??

-Cela dépend, mais Edward a eu de la chance lors de son accident, il a une paraplégie incomplète. Il perçoit encore quelques sensations au niveau de ses jambes, mais plus on avance vers ses pieds, moins il ressent. Et il n'a qu'une paralysie des jambes, ses fonctions génito-sexuelles et vésico-sphinctériennes ne sont pas touchés. On peut espérait que la lésion de la moelle épinière guérisse, mais Edward n'espère pas.

-Donc un jour, il pourrait remarcher ?

-Oui.

Un poids s'enleva de mon cœur, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Et s'il le valait j'étais prête à avoir de l'espoir pour deux. Peu importe que lui n'en ait pas, tant que moi j'en avais. J'assumerai son fardeau avec plaisir, et cela me mettait en colère qu'il ose me tenir à l'écart de sa vie au moindre problème. Ça me mettait vraiment en rogne ! Son père dut suivre le même fil conducteur dans ses pensées car il me dit :

-Edward a toujours voulu protéger les gens qu'il aime. Quitte à choisir pour eux.

-Quitte à mal choisir, précisais-je.

-Il tient à vous.

-Je sais.

Le silence s'installa, l'hôpital approchait. La curiosité emporta la bataille qui se jouait en moi, j'étais obligée de poser la question, je voulais comprendre.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous en froid, avec Edward ?

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna son père.

-Non, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma famille, hormis mon père, alors je ne lui posais pas de questions. Mais vous ne ressemblez pas à l'homme auquel je m'attendais.

-Et à quoi vous attentiez vous ?

-A quelqu'un ressemblant à ma mère et mon beau père.

Si il voulait éluder mes questions moi aussi je pouvais le faire ! Il essayait de détourner l'attention, sur moi et mes problèmes, mais ce n'était certainement pas à lui que j'allais en parler. Si quelqu'un devait savoir c'était avant tout Edward. Et personne d'autre.

-Alors ? M'impatientais-je.

-C'est à cause de moi. Je voulais qu'il fasse des études de médecine. J'ai mal pris qu'il parte pour le conservatoire. Edward a hérité de mon caractère, ça s'est mal passé et il est partit pour Seattle.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est stupide, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à digérer le fait qu'il ne devienne pas médecin. Je l'avais toujours imaginé prenant ma succession à l'hôpital. Je voulais ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui, et puis il était si doué à l'école, je ne pensais pas que le piano était si important dans sa vie.

Un silence plus gênant s'installa. Mr Cullen était honteux de son comportement passé, tout en lui suinté le remord. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pris ses rêves pour la réalité. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé à lui avant de penser à son fils. Et dans d'autre circonstance, j'étais certaine qu'Edward lui aurait pardonné.

-Il est méchant avec tout le monde, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.  
-Avoir pitié de lui ne servira à rien, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, ça ne servira à rien. Ça l'exaspérera encore plus.

-Très bien, alors je vous conseille de ne pas entrer avec moi dans la chambre.

On sortit de la voiture. Le parking est plein en ce milieu d'après midi.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, dévoré par la curiosité et… l'amusement ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à me laissai faire, et je suis déjà très en colère. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez choqué.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait exactement de moi, car ses lèvres restèrent fermaient, mais son sourire m'indiqua que je ne lui déplaisais pas. C'était déjà ça, le père d'Edward ne me prenait pas pour la folle que j'étais !

On entra dans l'hôpital en silence, je voyais aux regards des infirmières et autres personnels soignant, qu'ils connaissaient Mr Cullen, puis quand leur yeux se posaient sur la personne qui l'accompagnait, c'est-à-dire moi, leurs sourcils se fronçaient. Il ne devait pas être habitué à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Mme Cullen avec Carlisle. On monta dans l'ascenseur, qui s'arrêta au quatrième étage, je ne fis pas attention au numéro de chambre. Je sais juste qu'en sortant de l'ascenseur, on a prit à gauche, puis à droite, et que l'on a continué longtemps avant de retourner vers la gauche et dix mètres plus loin nous étions arrivés.

-Ils n'ont jamais perdu de patient, dans ce labyrinthe ?

Carlisle ria.

-Il ne me semble pas.

C'est là que je remarquais la mère d'Edward, enfin je supposais que c'était elle. Elle lui ressemblait, enfin c'était lui qui lui ressemblait, inlassable débat de la poule et de l'œuf. Je remarquai que c'était des yeux de sa mère qu'Edward tenait cette teinte verte si particulière. Elle semblait épuisée, et cherchait visiblement du réconfort auprès de son mari. Je détournai le regard et fixai cette porte et cette poignée. Courage !

-Souviens-toi Bella…

-C'est un con, je sais, coupais-je le père d'Edward.

Lui et sa femme me sourirent faiblement. Je reportais mon attention sur la porte. Plus besoin de m'encourager mentalement à présent. Le visage des parents d'Edward avait fait ressurgir ma colère. Je lui en voulais de faire du mal aux siens, à son entourage, pas seulement à moi. J'avais souvent été sujette à ce genre de crise de violence dans mon enfance. Surtout à cause de ma mère, en allant vivre chez mon père ça c'était calmé, et j'avais finalement commencé à les contrôler, et depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie, plus rien, elles avaient disparus. Mais en cet instant je la sentais, et j'avais peur. Peur de faire quelque chose de mal, peur de le blesser.

Il t'a bien blessé lui !!! Ce n'est que ce qu'il mérite !!!

Non, calme-toi Bella !

C'est en plein débat intérieur que j'entrais dans la pièce, je pris mon temps pour fermer la porte derrière moi, attendant le dernier moment pour le regarder. Lorsque je n'eu plus rien à faire, je levais les yeux vers lui. Et cela ne m'aida pas à me calmer loin de là, toute la colère que j'avais éprouvé contre lui durant ses trois derniers mois remonta violemment à la surface, et me coupa la respiration. Je m'interdis tout mouvement, les images de mon enfance surgirent de mon esprit et je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Ni le faire vivre à Edward, il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça, enfin si, une fois, le jour de notre rencontre, à cause de l'affaire Mike Newton. Je serrai les poings, ma peau ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre mes ongles. Il fallait que je me calme. Et vite !

Lui me regardait, le visage froid et inexpressif. Je n'aimai pas cet Edward. Oh non, je ne l'aimai pas, il me rendait encore plus folle de rage. J'aurais souhaité lui arrangé ce masque d'indifférence. Je remarquai cependant les cernes sous ses yeux, et son amaigrissement. Ma respiration était définitivement hors de contrôle. Je me faisais l'effet d'un taureau prêt à charger le pauvre toréro vêtu de rouge. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mes yeux dans les siens. Aucun de nous deux ne se soumettaient, c'était une guerre de regard, une guerre d'intimidation, alors que je me sentais perdre le contrôle.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir à chacune des options qui s'offraient à moi, je choisis la plus raisonnable et me retournais vers la porte. J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsque je l'entendis ricaner. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il avait gagné ?? Qu'il avait réussi à me faire fuir ? J'en avais assez d'écouter la voix de la raison en sa présence, aujourd'hui Edward Cullen aller rencontrer la Bella qui dort en moi depuis plusieurs années, la Bella colérique, la Bella qui peut détruire un visage, la Bella qui sait où frapper sans laisser de traces, celle qui a vécut son enfance dans la rue. J'avais beau me voiler la face, je savais que j'étais vulgaire, et pas seulement lorsque j'étais de mauvaise humeur, non la vulgarité je l'avais appris dans la rue. Cette Bella existait toujours en moi, malgré moi.

Je lui fis de nouveau face, et son regard changea imperceptiblement. Je fonçais droit sur lui, les poings serrés au maximum, il allait souffrir, il allait souffrir autant que lui m'avait fait souffrir. Je voulais lui faire payer, peu importe les conséquences ! Merde ! C'était un pauvre con ! Tant pis pour sa gueule ! Arrivée à sa hauteur, je fis ce que j'avais rêvé de faire durant ses trois long mois. Je le giflais, j'avais forcé mes poings à s'ouvrir, je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire trop mal.

-Ça, c'est pour les trois mois que j'ai passé sans nouvelle ! Criais-je.

Mon autre main partit à la rencontre de sa joue épargnée. Sa peau claqua encore plus fort contre la mienne.

-Et ça c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un pauvre CON !!

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'avais envie de frapper encore et encore, les poings de nouveau fermés je m'acharnai sur son torse.

-Tu… tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que j'étais sensée faire moi ?? J'étais toute seule ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un lâche Edward Cullen ! Je te déteste ! Je me déteste de t'aimer autant pauvre con ! A la première difficulté tu me laisse sur… sur… la touche !! Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Nom de Dieu ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, trou du cul ! C'est si difficile à comprendre, dis moi ??! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?? C'est si difficile… d'admettre que je puisse tenir à TOI ?? Pire que… que je… que je t'aime ?? Parce que oui, Je t'aime !!!! Et je me fous que tu sois paraplégique !! Comme je n'en aurais rien à foutre si tu étais sourd, ou avec un troisième œil au milieu du front !! Tu m'entends ??? Je t'aime !! C'est si mal que ça ??

Alors que j'avais commencé en criant, ma dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Je laissai mes larmes couler le long de mon visage. Mon corps était de nouveau secoué de sanglots, et je ne faisais rien pour les lui cacher. Je voulais qu'il voie, qu'il entende toute cette souffrance, toute cette solitude ancrée en moi depuis qu'il avait disparut de ma vie. J'avais la tête baissé, je fixai le torse d'Edward, j'avais arrêté de le frapper. J'avais arrêté tout mouvement. J'étais là, à regarder son pull s'imbiber de mes larmes. Je n'osais pas relever le regard, je ne voulais pas le voir. J'avais dit l'aimer, je l'avais même hurlé. Jamais je n'avais dit cela à qui que se soit, pas même Edward. Certaine fois lorsque j'étais dans ses bras et que nous venions de faire l'amour j'en avais eu envie, mais je n'avais jamais réussi. C'était la première fois. C'était MA première fois. Et je ne supporterai pas qu'il me rejette. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas affronter son regard indifférent, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Le rejet était pire que tout, pire que la douleur physique, pire que tout ce que j'avais déjà connu.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme cela, certainement le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, et moi des miennes. Mon petit monologue avait réussi à faire baisser la pression qui c'était accumulée au cours de ces trois longs mois. Je me sentais vidé, toute forme de colère m'avait déserté, et ça faisait du bien, de ne plus être en colère. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'osai enfin relever la tête. Edward était complètement allongé dans son lit, il avait les yeux fermés, mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, beaucoup, beaucoup de larmes. Il me semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, si faible, si seul, si… abandonné. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme ça. J'approchai ma main de son visage. J'effleurai alors sa joue rougie du bout des doigts. Il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais tourna la tête et colla un peu plus son visage à ma main. Je posai alors ma paume contre sa peau toute rouge, son contact m'avait tant manqué. Comment avais-je pu tenir debout ces longs mois sans lui ?? Comment avais-je réussi à continuer ?? Mes larmes coulaient toujours comme les siennes.

-Edward ? L'appelais-je d'une petite voix.

Je voulais voir ses beaux yeux verts, je voulais qu'il me voie, qu'il me regarde ! Je le suppliai de faire un geste vers moi. Il appuya un peu plus sa joue contre ma main, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Des yeux pleins de larmes, de souffrance, de désespoir. Je ne bougeai plus, je m'étais figé attendant qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse un geste. Qu'il me repousse ou pas. Peu importe, mais qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Je fixai ses yeux, Edward je t'en supplie prend une décision, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas tenir. Edward, le suppliais-je du regard.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sans que je ne puisse faire un geste, il passa ses bras autour de mon corps et me pressa contre lui. Mon visage s'enfoui dans son cou, le sien dans mes cheveux, il inspira profondément. Je réagis enfin et entouré son cou de mes bras, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi. Je ne voulais plus être loin de lui. Je voulais que chaque parcelle de ma peau soit en contact avec la sienne. Je frôlai sa joue humide de mon nez, m'imprégnant de son odeur, il sentait le miel comme avant. Que cette odeur m'avait manqué ! Je me sentais enfin bien, heureuse, entière. Le stress, la douleur, le manque, le vide tout cela s'était évaporé pour laisser place à un pur bien-être. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine au rythme de sa victoire. Je pouvant plus y résister, j'effleurai sa peau rougie de mes lèvres. Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche d'Edward, un soupire de bien-être. J'embrassai plus franchement sa joue.

-Bella ? Je… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, pleura-t-il.

-Oui, Edward, oui je te pardonne, m'empressais-je de dire ne supportant pas de le voir pleurer.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un homme laisser librement couler ses larmes, j'étais choqué, et le fait que se soit Edward, me faisait d'autant plus mal. Je parsemai son visage de baisers, évitant soigneusement ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? La peur d'un nouveau rejet peut être ? Non soit honnête Bella, ce n'est pas peut être, mais c'est la peur d'un nouveau rejet, aucun doute la dessus ! Edward prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à fixer son regard émeraude.

-Promet-moi que quand tu ne m'aimeras plus, quand tu en auras marre de moi, tu partiras.

Je fixai durement ses yeux. C'était stupide, il était stupide de me demander une telle chose, car ça n'arriverai pas, j'en étais certaine au plus profond de moi. Même si certaine fois il m'exaspérait, même si je sais que certain jour j'en aurai marre de le voir dans son fauteuil, tout est plus supportable que son absence. Jamais je ne souhaite revivre de tels mois. Jamais. Pourtant malgré mon regard incendiaire, il ne capitula pas. Alors je cédai, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?? Et puis de toute façon, qui dit qu'un jour j'en aurais marre ??

-Je te promets.

Il sourit, heureux. Et attira mon visage vers le sien, pour un vrai baiser. Un baiser calme, doux et emplis de tendresse. Je ne désirai pas plus, la passion et la violence seraient pour un autre jour. J'avais eu mon compte de violence pour la journée. Je voulais juste être dans ses bras, au calme, sereine. Lorsque nos lèvres ses détachèrent, il souriait toujours. Il déplaça son corps vers la gauche du lit, du côté où je n'étais pas.

-Viens, dit-il en tapotant la place qu'il venait de libérer à ses côtés.

Je souris et grimpai sur le lit. Edward se serra contre moi. Mes doigts retrouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux, le caressant. Je savais qu'il était fatigué, son corps entier criait son épuisement, moral et physique. Très vite sa tête reposa sur ma poitrine, sa respiration devint lente et régulière. Il était enfin à sa place dans mes bras, il s'autorisait finalement un peu de repos après ces trois mois de calvaire…

* * *

.

**Nouveau chapitre terminé. Bella qui se dévoile un peu plus. Carlisle qui s'explique. Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ses retrouvailles ?? Prochain chapitre, un POV Edward, on saura enfin ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa petite tête lors du monologue de Bella.  
Je souhaite bon ciné, à toute les fans (et non pas groupies, nuance !) qui vont au cinéma demain, pour la sortie du film le plus attendu de l'année.**

**Et je préviens que le chapitre 6 de mon autre fiction « Le Fruit D'une Nuit » sera en ligne dans la semaine !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Départ

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^

Chapitre long à arriver, désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et pour celles qui ne sont pas contentes lisez : « Ne Jamais Tomber Amoureuse » de Melissa Marr ! (personnellement ce livre rentre dans mon top ten des meilleurs bouquins!!)

_**Précédemment :**_

_**On apprend pourquoi Edward n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs mois, Bella se rend à son chevet et lui met deux bonnes gifles, mais ils finissent par s'expliquer.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ.**

POV Edward.

J'ouvris les yeux, et la première chose que je vis fut l'infirmière, pour mon plus grand malheur. C'était celle que j'avais traité de Morue, il y a deux jours. Elle ne l'avait pas très bien prit d'ailleurs… et aujourd'hui elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et une moue attendrie sur les lèvres, berk elle était encore plus moche comme ça ! Vieille sorcière ! Non, je n'exagère pas ! Elle ressemble vraiment à une sorcière, la totale ! Le nez crochu et boutonneux, le dos vouté, les cheveux gris et gras, berk ! Franchement même Susan Boyle est potable à côté d'elle, sans rire ! **(N/R : wow tu tacles fort là quand même)(N/A : Je jure qu'elle existe en vrai !!!)**

Je compris soudain ce qui faisait briller ses yeux, elle était attendrie par le spectacle qu'on offrait Bella et moi. Je serrai Bella dans mes bras, elle avait son visage enfoui dans mon cou, c'était mignon. Ouais bah, maintenant dehors la morue ! Je lui lançais un regard peu amène, et elle comprit très vite le message. Après avoir déposé mon plateau repas, sur la tablette, elle sortit de la chambre. Enfin seul, ou plutôt seuls. Je resserrai ma prise autour des épaules de Bella. Je sais j'étais faible, je voulais la garder pour moi malgré les difficultés qui découlaient de ma nouvelle vie, du nouveau moi. Une partie de moi, pensait toujours la même chose, que je devais éloigner Bella de moi… pour son bien. Mais une autre partie qui était pour le moment la plus importante, avait comprit ce qu'elle avait dit. J'avais eu tord de l'abandonné, de choisir à sa place. C'était dégradant, et sexiste, qui étais-je pour décider ce qui était bien pour elle ou non. Je n'étais pas à sa place, dans sa tête, ni dans son cœur. Alors pour le moment je me permettais de rêver. Je m'autorisais à croire ses paroles. Je la laissai décider de sa place dans ma vie.

Je sentis Bella bouger sur moi. Son souffle caressa mon cou légèrement plus haut qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle se réveillait. Un sourire niai et stupide s'étira sur mes lèvres, que voulez-vous je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois longs mois…

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondis-je.

Elle approcha son visage du miens, les sourcils fronçaient.

-Comment vont tes joues ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je souris un peu plus, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas loupé tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ma chambre j'avais vraiment cru que je pourrai faire semblant. Vraiment, surtout lorsqu'elle a fait mine de partir, j'ai même laissé échapper un ricanement. Et puis là tout avait dérapé. La Bella indécise avait laissé place à la Bella déterminée. La seule fois où je l'avais vu comme ca c'était le jour de notre rencontre, à cause d'un certain Mike je ne sais plus quoi, elle l'avait quasiment défiguré en pleine rue. J'avais dû intervenir et les séparer. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux et continuai à insulter ce Mike qui s'était relevé péniblement et était parti sans demander son reste. Quand il avait disparu de notre vue, Bella s'était effondrée par terre en pleurant, je l'avais consolé. C'était assez étrange, je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire attention aux autres, de me soucier d'eux, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur de l'abandonner là dans la rue en larme. Lorsqu'elle s'était calmée je l'avais amené chez moi, et on avait diné, et elle m'avait remercié pour mon hospitalité… à sa manière.

-Ça va, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle sourit également et tourna la tête en direction du plateau repas, elle avait dû sentir la… _succulente_ odeur ! Mm…Berk !! Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit le plateau dans ses mains. A la force de mes bras je me redressai sur mon lit, et appuyai sur la télécommande du lit pour relever le dossier. Une fois confortablement assis, Bella à côté de moi, elle posa le plateau sur nos quatre genoux.

-Bon Appétit ! S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement ironique.

Ce soir c'était purée et jambon, classique.

Je souris avec elle, deux mois que j'étais obligé d'avaler…_ ça_. C'était dur surtout après avoir passé trois mois avec Bella, à enchainer les bons petits plats commandés et les restaurants.

-Alors comment allons-nous faire ?? Réfléchit-elle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Pour savoir qui mangera avec la petite cuillère ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a qu'une seule fourchette. AH ! Je sais ! Je te donne à manger !!

-Certainement pas !

-Oh, aller, ca pourrait être marrant !

-Je sais encore me servir de mes mains, c'est mes jambes qui déraillent, dis-je un peu trop brutalement.

-Eh, oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Caliméro. Tiens pour la peine, tu prendras la cuillère !

Elle me tendit le couvert rond, et je le pris sans protester. On commença à manger en silence, mais il n'était pas pesant, ou gêné. C'était juste Edward et Bella. Mais je savais qu'elle allait bientôt me questionner. Elle était obligée, elle voulait juste savoir ce que je lui avais caché.

-Alors ?

La partie la plus difficile de nos retrouvailles commençait.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai, j'ignorais tout de notre avenir.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour toi ?

-Eh bien, normalement je dois rentrer chez moi, enfin mon nouveau chez moi. Et je dois reprendre ma vie d'avant, enfin…

-Ton nouveau chez toi ? Tu as déménagé ?

-Oui, mon appartement n'était pas très pratique pour un… pour moi.

-A d'accord, et tu vas habiter où ?

-Dans une petite maison plein pied, dans la banlieue nord de Seattle.

-La classe.

La banlieue Nord était la banlieue riche de Seattle, celle où les familles les plus riches se trouvaient. Portail électronique à l'entrée, piscine au fond du jardin, couverte bien sur, nous sommes à Seattle tout de même.

-Ouais, mes parents ont les moyens.

-Je sais, j'ai vu leur voiture. Et après tu auras quoi ?? De la rééducation ??

-Ouais, trois fois par semaine pour commencer, les médecins sont _optimistes_, soupirais-je.

-Mais pas toi ??

-Non, pas moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai.

-Bella, mon père m'a trouvé une maison pour handicapé, tu crois que s'il y avait de l'espoir il aurait fait _ça _??

-Oui, dit-elle.

-Menteuse.

-Non, je ne mens pas. Je pense que ton père, malgré ce que tu peux penser de lui, veut le meilleur pour toi, et si cela passe par une maison adapté à ton handicap temporaire, alors il n'hésite pas.

Je soupirai, aucunement d'accord avec elle.

-Tu te trompes sur mon père.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Bella…

-Non, Edward écoute-moi. On n'a jamais parlé de nos familles respectives hormis mon père, parce qu'on a tous les deux étaient blessés par eux, mais ta mère et ton père t'aime, et ça j'en suis sur. Ils ont fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas ! Le plus important c'est qu'eux, contrairement à ma mère, regrettent leurs actes, ils veulent que tu leur pardonnes.

Je gardai le silence, j'en voulais à mon père pour son égoïsme, et à ma mère pour n'avoir rien dit. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils m'avaient manqué, et que j'avais souffert de leur absence.

-Et tu vas continuer à travailler au conservatoire ??

-Oui, normalement, ils ont été informé de mon… problème le mois dernier, et apparemment je vais pouvoir continuer à assurer mes cours.

J'avais vraiment été surpris qu'il ne me vire pas. Mes parents n'avaient pas pensé à alerter le conservatoire de mon accident, trop inquiet pour moi. Mais lorsque j'étais sorti du coma, et que j'avais été assez conscient pour me préoccuper de mon travail, mon père s'était empressé d'aller les prévenir.

-Bien, commenta Bella, je l'observai du coin de l'œil tout en mangeant, elle semblait perdue dans ces pensées.

-Quoi ?? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle se ressaisit et me sourit.

-Non, rien.

Je laissai tomber. Quand Bella ne voulait pas parler, elle ne parlait pas.

-J'aurais aussi des « cours » pour apprendre à vivre dans un fauteuil au quotidien, lui appris-je en formant des guillemets avec mes doigts lorsque je prononçais le mot cours.

-Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ??

-Je ne sais pas.

On avait fini de manger et Bella remis le plateau sur la tablette prévu pour.

-Et toi ?? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant trois mois ??

-Rien, répondit-elle.

-Bella.

Cette fois ci, elle n'allait pas se taire. On devait être honnête, tous les deux. Elle soupira, cédant à ma requête.

-Je te jure, je n'ai rien fait, à part dormir, travailler manger, et pleurer.

Je me raidi, je l'avais fait pleurer. _Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant Cullen !!?_

-Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Je sais, dit-elle en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Incapable de résister, je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, son odeur, sa peau, son sourire, sa voix, tout en elle m'avait manqué. Mon visage dans le creux de son cou, j'inspirai son odeur.

-Tu m'as manquée, dis-je honnêtement.

-Toi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

On resta un long moment dans cette position, sans bouger, ni même parler. J'avais juste besoin d'elle près de moi, de sa présence. On serait resté ainsi longtemps si quelqu'un (que j'ai pris le soin de maudire pour avoir interrompu ce moment) frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle caressa ma joue du bout de l'index. Puis elle soupira, je fis donc entrer ce satané visiteur.

-Entrez ! Criais-je.

Ma mère passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et nous souris.

-Bella je suis désolée mais les visites sont terminées.

Je serrai Bella contre moi. Personne ne me l'a prendrait. _Eh bien Cullen quel revirement de situation !_

-Non, Bella reste.

-Edward, me réprimanda ma mère, tu ne crois pas que c'est à Bella, de choisir si elle veut rester où pas, si cela est possible, bien sur.

Je me tournai vers Bella, le regard suppliant. Je savais que ça allait être le plus dur, les « au revoir » après la réconciliation. J'avais décidé de l'avoir auprès de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte maintenant, c'était trop tôt, je n'avais pas pu profiter d'elle.

-Ce serait possible que je reste cette nuit ?? Demanda-t-elle à ma mère.

-Bien sur, dis-je, pour une fois que les relations de Carlisle peuvent servir à quelque chose !

-Les relations de ton père t'ont déjà beaucoup aidés, répliqua ma mère apparemment de plus en plus en colère.

Je la fixai sans rien dire. Je n'en avais rien à foutre que Carlisle est fait quelque chose pour moi ! Il me devait bien ça, après tout. Bella posa sa main sur la mienne, réconfortante.

-Je vais venir avec vous, pour voir si je peux rester, proposa-t-elle à ma mère.

Esmée sourit, je fis une mine déconfite. Elle partait. Bella se tourna vers moi, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je reviens te voir si je suis obligée de partir d'accord ??

Je hochai la tête. Tout de même triste qu'elle me quitte même pour quelques minutes. Seul. Je me mis à fixer l'horloge en face de moi. Les minutes passèrent, et je craignais vraiment que Bella soit parti. Après tout le mal que je lui avais fait cela était plausible. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de celui que j'étais maintenant. Une moitié d'homme.

Pourtant elle revint, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le niais que je suis fut obliger de sourire également. J'aimai la voir sourire.

-Ça y est, j'ai réussi à plaider ma cause auprès de la chef de service.

-C'est vrai ??

-Oui, mais à une condition, expliqua-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Laquelle ??

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter le personnel hospitalier.

J'hochai la tête, ce compromis était acceptable.

-Et ! Continua Bella, je soupirai. Tu dois être poli avec toutes les infirmières !

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais Bella me devança.

-Sinon je m'en vais.

-Non ! Rallais-je.

-Alors soit poli, un « merci » n'a jamais tué personne, dit-elle durement en venant s'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Tu as vraiment rendu fou tout le personnel, tu le sais ?? Des médecins aux aides soignantes, tous te détestent, tu es même dans leur livre d'or comme étant le plus exécrable patient que cet hôpital ait reçu depuis son ouverture.

Un sourire arrogant étira mes lèvres.

-Je suis dans leur livre d'or ???

-Et en plus t'en es fier ?? S'exclama-t-elle choquée, mais je voyais la malice faire pétiller ses yeux, et le sourire qui désirait plus que tout s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui captèrent toute mon attention, je me redressai pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-Cullen, me prévint-elle, je suis en colère.

-Mm, Mm, acquiesçais-je mon regard toujours posait sur sa bouche.

Elle laissa enfin son sourire s'épanouir, et éclairer son visage. Elle se rapprocha lentement de moi, je ne bougeai pas, la laissant faire. Alors que ses lèvres frôlaient à peine les miennes la porte s'ouvrit, et Bella s'écarta de moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire ma façon de penser aux perturbateurs, mais je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient habillées de blouses blanches. Des infirmières, je n'avais pas le droit de protester pour leur manquer de politesse. Je m'enfonçais dans le dossier de mon lit, et fixais les deux mégères avec un regard noir, qu'elles me renvoyèrent. Elles amenèrent un lit pour Bella.

-Merci, leur dit Bella.

Les deux femmes sourirent puis se tournèrent vers moi, et les coins de leurs bouches tombèrent. Bella me fixa, et je soupirai.

-Merci, marmonnais-je.

-De rien, répondit l'une d'elle avant de partir.

-Tu vois ce n'est pas très difficile.

-Parle pour toi ! T'as vu comment elles me fixaient !

-Tu es odieux avec elles depuis ton réveil, il est normal qu'elles te méprisent.

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe une réponse.

-Bon, tu te changes pour dormir ou tu reste dans cette tenue ?? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je dois me changer, bougonnais-je.

Encore une règle stupide, je n'avais pas le droit de rester dans la même tenue, je devais apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Alors chaque soir, une infirmière restait dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je me sois changé. Après un dernier soupir, je pris appuis sur mes bras, me redressa, mit une à une mes jambes hors du lit. Une fois qu'elles pendaient hors du lit et que j'étais en face du fauteuil roulant que l'hôpital m'avait généreusement prêté, je posai mes mains sur les accoudoirs dudit fauteuil et balançai mon buste dans l'engin à roulettes. Lorsque je fus installé j'attrapai mes jambes une par une et posai mes pieds sur les cales à cet effet.

-Waouh, tu te balades, me félicita Bella, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Merci, souris-je.

D'ordinaire, à cette réflexion je me serai emportait contre mon interlocuteur, mais avec Bella c'était différent. Elle me rendait différent, plus calme.

-Et… tu es déjà tombé en essayant de passer du lit au fauteuil ??

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Ouais, avouais-je.

-Merde, j'ai loupé ça !

-Eh, t'as pas le droit de te moquer d'un infirme.

-Je me moque de qui je veux, et vas te changer l'infirme.

Encore une fois je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je fermais ma bouche et parti dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Tout était aménagé pour moi. Le lavabo était à ma hauteur, la douche disposait d'une assise, et le mur adjacent la toilette était muni d'une poignée comme dans les toilettes handicapés.

Je pris pas mal de temps pour me déshabiller, c'était la partie la plus délicate, surtout enlever un pantalon, ça c'était dur lorsque vos jambes ne vous répondent plus. Quand j'eu enfin fini, j'étais essoufflé comme à chaque fois. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Bella était assise sur mon lit et discutait avec ma mère. Lorsque cette dernière me vit, elle chuchota quelques mots à Bella, me sourit et quitta ma chambre. Je soupirai.

-Elle ne veut pas me parler ?

-Ça t'étonne ?

Waouh, Bella la furie de retour !

-Euh, non, c'est vrai j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste.

-Elle ne te déteste pas, elle a juste besoin de temps.

Je hochai la tête et rejoignis la belle brune sur mon lit. Avec mes dernières forces je me soulevai de mon fauteuil et me réinstallai dans mon lit. Bella rangea la chaise roulante et parti sans un mot dans sa salle de bain. Malgré notre petite sieste improvisé cet après midi, j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, retombé dans l'inconscience. Mais je luttai, attendant qu'elle sorte de ma salle de bain. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'installa dans son lit. On se souhaita bonne nuit, j'éteignis la lumière, et le silence envahit la pièce. Pourtant je ne trouvais pas le repos. Je voulais Bella. Mais je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas spontanément dans mon lit. Elle avait toujours était comme ça, jamais démonstrative, en public comme en privé. Je pense que sa mère y était pour beaucoup. Je ne connaissais rien de son enfance en Arizona. Mais j'avais mes suppositions, d'après moi, personne n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Bella, sa mère ne l'avait jamais bercé après un cauchemar, son frère ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime, tout comme son père. Alors maintenant je me battais pour lui faire connaitre, apprécier ces gestes et remarques affectueux. Lorsqu'on était ensemble, je l'embrassai dès que ses lèvres étaient à proximité des miennes, je la prenais souvent dans mes bras, lorsque l'on se baladait, avant de s'endormir qu'on est fait l'amour ou pas. Je lui avouai toujours lorsqu'elle m'avait manqué, ce qui arrivait dès qu'elle me quittait plus de deux minutes, et pourtant aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. J'avais brisé tout ce que j'avais construit en elle. Je l'avais abandonné.

-Bella ? Chuchotais-je.

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle d'une voix aussi basse que la mienne.

-Tu dors ?

-Oui.

Je pouvais entendre son sourire.

-Moi non plus. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?? Je me sens seul dans mon lit…

Elle ne répondit rien, mais j'entendis ses draps bouger. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, elle venait. Après tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que je lui avais fait, elle revenait vers moi.

J'ouvris mes draps pour elle, elle s'y faufila et se serra contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras, elle posa sa tête au creux de mon cou et respira profondément, moi je soupirai de bien être, le nez dans ses cheveux. J'étais enfin complet, elle était avec moi. Ainsi je pouvais laisser le sommeil m'emporter…

* * *

Alors verdict ?? Je ne laisse pas tomber cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt !!! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de « Le Fruit d'une Nuit » !!

Kisss

San


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Retour Du Bonheur

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Hey, oui, je suis encore vivante ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous le savourerez parce qu'il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre, j'ai encore du mal avec les lemon !**

**Et un grand merci à ****Miss E.M-90****, ma relectrice préférée !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour du bonheur.**

**POV Bella.**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Edward sortait de l'hôpital. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis une semaine. Il commençait enfin à comprendre que sa vie n'était pas terminée, qu'elle allait juste être différente. Il était résigné à finir sa vie, assis dans une chaise, mais aujourd'hui il avait comprit que la vie continuait peu importe les obstacles qu'elle mettait sur notre route, nous avancions. Je savais cependant que son état d'esprit était encore très fragile, penser positivement était un travail de chaque instant pour lui.

J'arrivais tôt à l'hôpital, trop tôt, l'heure des visites n'avait pas encore commencé mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre chez moi, je tournais en rond. Je n'avais eu droit qu'à une seule nuit avec lui, le lendemain soir j'avais dû retourner chez moi. J'avais bossé comme une folle toute la semaine pour avoir ma journée d'aujourd'hui.

Cette semaine une routine s'était installée, je travaillais toute la matinée, j'arrivais la première au bureau. Je lisais mes scriptes, en sélectionnais certains, puis à midi j'allais rejoindre Esmé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, et je passais l'après midi avec Edward, pendant qu'Esmé passait des coups de fil à droite et à gauche pour aménager la petite maison d'Edward. Nous avions décidé de lui faire la surprise. Puis le soir lorsque je devais le quitter je rejoignais Esmé, et je l'aidai à donner les derniers coups de peinture, ou à déplacer un meuble particulièrement lourd. Bien souvent le soirles parents d'Edward venaient diner chez moi, puis ils rentraient à l'hôtel où ils logeaient.

J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie d'Edward, particulièrement sur sa famille. Esmé aimait bien parler de son fils, et je l'avais aidé le premier soir à emballer les affaires d'Edward dans son ancien appartement, notamment des photos. Edward était littéralement un collectionneur de photos, j'avais déjà remarqué pendant nos trois mois de relation, qu'il avait tout le temps son appareil dans les mains, mais à présent j'en étais certaine. On s'était arrêté de travailler un long moment toutes les deux, pour décrire les photos que l'on trouvait.

J'avais été très émue lorsqu'Esmé avait trouvé une boite à chaussure avec écrit dessus « à encadrer », et de découvrir qu'à l'intérieur il y avait des photos d'Edward et moi. Derrière chacune d'elles il avait inscrit la date, j'avais alors pu raconter à sa mère, avec exactitude nos sorties, celles à la plage du mois d'Aout, celles au parc, elles étaient nombreuses celles là. La fois où on avait fait un concours de Hot Dog, c'était à celui qui en mangeait le plus. On avait dévalisé le vendeur ambulant. Il y avait une photo de moi avec de la moutarde partout autour de la bouche, et un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis la suivante, avait immortalisé Edward dans le même état que moi.

Il y en avait d'autres que je n'avais jamais vu, il m'avait mitraillé lorsque je ne pouvais pas le voir. Il y avait des clichés de moi lorsque je cuisinais, chez moi, ou chez lui, lorsque je dormais dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, dans la salle de bain en train de me démaquiller, celle là je ne l'avais pas regardé très longtemps ! Esmé avait bien rigolé de ma gêne.

J'entrais rapidement dans l'hôpital, l'hiver était depuis longtemps installé et il faisait très froid dehors. Et en plus aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de mettre une jupe ! Une jupe ! Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son homme ! Je savais qu'Edward aimait me voir en jupe, alors c'était en quelque sorte mon cadeau de bienvenu, mais non d'un chien qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid !

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à cacher notre surprise à Edward, je savais parfaitement mentir, là n'était pas le problème. Mais chaque soir je rentrai chez moi pleine de tâche de peinture, je n'ai jamais été très doué en travaux manuels, que ce soit peinture, collage, ou encore coloriage..

Et il n'y en avait pas seulement sur mes vêtements mais aussi sur ma peau ! Et la peinture, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile à nettoyer. J'avais frotté ma peau à en devenir rouge écrevisse. Et certaine n'était toujours pas partie ! J'avais dû alors ruser. J'avais collé un pansement sur le dessus de ma main pour caché la tache de peinture beige, puis des bracelets ou des pulls à manches longues pour dissimuler la tâche de peinture chocolat que j'avais réussi à me mettre à l'intérieur du poignet ! **( N/R : un truc qui marche bien, c'est le white spirit ! bon ça pue !)** Et certains de mes vêtements avaient fini à la poubelle.

On avait récupéré le plus de meubles possible de son ancien appartement, mais Esmé avait voulu choisir les couleurs des peintures, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur après tout ! Je lui avais dit que si son fils n'aimait pas, je la dénoncerai ! Et pour me punir de ma lâcheté elle n'avait pas voulu que je vienne hier soir pour lui donner un dernier coup de main, elle avait dit que je ne méritai pas de voir la maison en avant première, j'avais eu beau la supplier rien n'y avait fait. J'étais alors très impatiente de voir les dernières touches qu'elle avait apporté à la décoration.

Me faufilant dans le service incognito, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Je ne croisais personne. J'arrivai rapidement à destination, je connaissais le chemin par cœur à présent, j'aurais bien essayé de le faire les yeux fermés si je n'étais pas aussi maladroite. Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans sa chambre, son médecin surgit du couloir. Il ressemblait étrangement à Carlisle, d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtain clair, de petites rides apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux marron, et un style très bon chic, bon genre.

-Mlle Swan ? M'appela-t-il.

-Oui ? Dis-je en lâchant la poignée, et en me tournant vers lui.

-Je souhaiterai vous dire deux mots avant le départ de Mr Cullen.

-Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Demandais-je légèrement plus stressée à présent.

-Eh bien, j'aimerai vous donner un petit conseil.

-Je vous écoute.

Un conseil, juste un conseil, donc ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle n'est ce pas ?

-Les proches des paraplégiques ont tendance à les étouffer à trop vouloir les aider à leur sortie de l'hôpital, et souvent les malades leur en veulent. Donc si je peux vous donner un conseil : laissez le s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie… seul. Si vous l'aidez trop, il pourrait vous en vouloir par la suite.

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Je garderais l'avertissement en mémoire. Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu, silencieusement. Je me retournais vers la porte et entrais dans la chambre sans frapper. Il n'y avait personne, mais j'entendais la douche fonctionner. Edward avait réellement progressé cette dernière semaine, ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de me remercier, j'en étais gênée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi importante et influente dans la vie d'autrui. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma seule présence avait fait changer Edward. Mais j'écouterai le médecin, et laisserai le plus d'espace possible à Edward, tout en le soutenant.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, les infirmières n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de le reprendre. Elles passaient toujours le moins de temps possible dans la chambre, Edward n'était pas toujours très aimable avec elles, sauf lorsque sa mère ou moi étions présentes, dans ces cas là, il jouait le petit garçon parfait.

Le bruit de la douche s'éteignit, et je patientais en m'allongeant dans le lit qui avait été inutile en début de semaine, puisque j'avais dormi avec Edward. Malgré le bruit des infirmières, malgré l'étroitesse du matelas ça avait été ma meilleure nuit depuis près de trois mois.

Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'au moment, où j'entendis les roues du fauteuil crisser sur le balatum. Je me redressais, et accueilli Edward avec un sourire. Il me sourit doucement, sa trousse de toilette reposé sur ses genoux. Je restais allongée dans le lit, il s'approcha de moi et nos visages ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Impatiente, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour ce qui aurait dû être un baiser chaste, mais visiblement ce n'était pas au goût d'Edward qui plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne, et passa une de ses mains sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Avait-il eu le temps de voir mes longues jambes mises à nues grâce à ma jupe ? Très vite nos langues se livrèrent bataille avec une passion dévorante. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, c'était un besoin brute, bestial et charnel. Nos corps avaient soif de l'autre. Trois mois sans contact avait était dur aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, nous étions tous deux haletants. Ses yeux reflétaient les mêmes sentiments que les miens, la luxure, le manque, l'envie, le désir. Réponse : oui, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir mes longues jambes.

-Prêt à partir ?

-Plus que prêt, répondit-il visiblement heureux de quitter ses lieux.

Un sourire heureux, identique au sien orna mon visage. Il accrocha son petit sac de voyage sur les bras de son fauteuil et se tourna vers moi. Esmé avait récupéré sa valise hier soir, ne lui laissant ici que ses affaires de toilettes et des vêtements propres pour aujourd'hui. Je lui libérai le passage, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il s'engagea dans le couloir. Une fois dehors je fermai la porte, et me plaçais à ses côtés, sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait que je le pousse.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, j'ai vu les traces de peinture sur ta peau…

-Ah ! T'es nul ! On voulait te faire la surprise ! M'écriais-je, dégoutée de ma piteuse performance.

-Je ne dirais rien à ma mère, dit-il doucement, à condition qu…

-Je le savais ! Dis-je encore un peu plus fort, tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter à « je ne dirais rien à ma mère », non il fallait que tu y mettes une condition, et bien sur une fin de phrase comme « Parce que je t'aime ma Bella adorée » n'aurait pas été convenable ! Non !

Il ria à gorge déployée, me calant sur son rythme je ralenti. _Bah oui ! On ne peut pas tout faire ! Soit on rit, soit on fait avancer le fauteuil !_

-Arrête de rire je suis sérieuse !

-Bella, dit-il en redevenant sérieux, si je t'avais dis ça, tu m'aurais donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule en me disant une phrase du style « Arrête tu vas perdre tes couilles et moi j'en ai encore besoin ».

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Rallais-je en le frappant du poing à l'épaule, juste pour l'embêter, je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Mine de rien je le connais !

-Tu vois ! S'écria-t-il en massant son épaule, c'est de ça que je parlais !

Nous étions complètement arrêtés en plein milieu du couloir. J'aperçu alors au loin Carlisle et Esmé.

-Vous avez fini les gamins ? Nous demanda Carlisle avec un sourire aux lèvres, le même que celui de son fils et le mien. On n'a pas que ça à faire !

-On arrive ! Criais-je.

-Oui ! On arrive ! Répéta un peu plus fort Edward, ricanant ensuite.

-T'es chiant ! Dis-je en essayant de le retaper, mais il décala son fauteuil et je ne pus l'atteindre.

Il rigola de plus belle, et fis rouler son fauteuil à toute vitesse.

-Eh ! Tu te prends pour Sébastien Loeb ? M'époumonais-je.

Edward était l'un des seuls américains de sexe masculin à préférer les courses de voitures européennes et celle de son propre continent. Il était fan des rallyes qui se passaient en pleine nature alors que la plus part des hommes de ce pays préféraient voir les grosses voitures tourner en rond dans les circuits.

Les gens commençaient à se retourner vers nous, tellement nous faisions du bruit dans le couloir, membre du personnel ou non, mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, et il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. J'étais comblée.

Il rejoignit ses parents, qu'il embrassa, et eux au moins eurent la décence de m'attendre quand même ! Une fois à leur hauteur, je leur dis à mon tour bonjour, puis on sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Edward était très peu sortit de sa chambre durant nos trois mois de séparation, et cette semaine il avait mis l'accent sur ses séances de rééducation. Il était vraiment très pâle, déjà qu'il n'était pas très coloré lorsque je l'avais connu, mais aujourd'hui il était livide.

J'avais hâte que l'été ou tout au moins le printemps arrive pour le planter sur la terrasse de sa maison pour qu'il bronze un minimum ! A défaut de pouvoirl'emmener en séance d'UV, je pouvaistoujours l'enfermer dans son jardin pour l'obliger à prendre le soleil mais les U.V, non, top têtu. Il serait capable de sauter de ma voiture en marche ! C'est un kamikaze cet homme lorsqu'il le veut !

On avança jusqu'au parking où mon camion, nous attendait. Ah ! Je savais qu'il allait pouvoir nous servir cette voiture ! Si je n'avais pas eu ce camion, on n'aurait pas pu mettre le fauteuil d'Edward dans la plate forme, et son passager à mes côtés ! Ah ! Ah ! Quelle petite veinarde je suis !

-Aller mon Chou ! Commençais-je en utilisant le surnom qu'Edward détestait, tu grimpes dans ma sublime camionnette.

-Bella ! Gronda-t-il en regardant vers ses parents pour savoir s'ils avaient entendu.

-Quoi _Mon Chou _? Continuais-je.

Il me lança un regard (faussement) noir, puis monta sur la banquette de ma camionnette après avoir eu du mal avec la porte (ça se graisse des portes de voiture ?), et Carlisle eu la gentillesse de plier puis de porter le fauteuil de _Mon Chou_, à l'arrière de mon engin rouillé.

Une fois dans la voiture, il tripota ma radio, comme avant, insulta mon véhicule, et se moqua de ma vitesse, comme avant. Et cela me donna le sourire, je détestais quand il touchait à ma radio, je haïssais qu'il offensait mon auto, mais qu'est ce que ça me plaisait de l'avoir à mes côtés ! Je préférais cent fois supporter ses petites habitudes qui d'ordinaire me mettaient hors de moi, plutôt qu'il disparaisse comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Le trajet se passait calmement, on discutait de tout et de rien, je voyais cependant sa nervosité, ses mains passaient et repassaient sur ses cuisses. Sans un mot je pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et la serrais doucement. Sa deuxième main se posa sur les deux autres et je souris. Edward avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'aide de l'extérieur, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais à cet instant je savais qu'il comprenait que je n'ai pas pitié de lui, que je souhaitais juste l'aider. Il était anxieux et je le comprenais.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la petite maison, je pus enfin voir la _voiture_ que Carlisle avait acheté pour son fils, une Volvo, évidement ! Esmé m'avait raconté durant nos après midi peinture, que Carlisle avait bataillé ferme pour avoir une voiture de cette marque pour Edward. Normalement le groupe Volvo ne vend pas ces modèles adaptés aux paraplégiques* aux USA, ils sont seulement vendu en Europe, mais depuis que les chinois ont racheté la marque, c'est plus facile de négocier… Alors une voiture a été spécialement livrée ici à Seattle pour Edward. Carlisle a dû mettre le prix !

Je me suis garée à côté la nouvelle voiture d'Edward. J'espérai qu'il prenne bien ce cadeau, il avait eu du mal à accepter que ses parents s'occupent de lui racheter une maison, bien que son appartement lui était inaccessible.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Oups, t'as parlé trop vite Bella ! Il n'a pas l'air très heureux.

-Ça s'appelle une voiture.

Faisons comme si on ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Après si le faut on s'énervera aussi, t'inquiète biquette !

-Oui, merci je sais que c'est une voiture, répondit-il avec l'air de dire, « c'est ça continue de me prendre pour un con ».

-Oulala ! Mon petit monsieur, on ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi !

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

-Edward, ta voiture a été bousillée, il fallait bien la remplacer. Alors s'il te plait, fait un grand sourire, remercie tes parents de s'être démené pour que tu ais ta Volvo, et arrête de râler !

-Désolé.

Je lui souris, et sortis de ma camionnette. J'ai lutté quelques (très longues) secondes avec le fauteuil, puis Carlisle mon sauveur arriva pour le soulever. Edward ouvrit sa porte pendant que son père dépliait le fauteuil. Grâce à la force de ses bras, il installa son corps sur le siège avant de loger ses pieds sur les deux cales.

Presque religieusement on s'avança ensuite, tous les quatre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Carlisle remit symboliquement les clés à Edward, qui s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte. Le trou de la serrure était légèrement trop bas pour un homme debout, mais il était à la bonne taille pour Edward.

On le laissa visiter tranquillement sa maison. Esmé avait rajouté quelques décorations, tout était vraiment beau. Après l'entrée, il y avait sur la gauche le salon, et la salle à manger, en face la cuisine, et à droite deux chambres, l'une beaucoup plus spacieuse que l'autre, et une salle de bain.

Tous les meubles étaient sur-mesure, trop bas pour nous, mais idéale pour lui, c'était également le cas pour la cuisine, il n'y avait ni rangement en hauteur, ni trop bas car il ne pouvait pas tellement se baisser. Un homme valide peut prendre appui sur ses deux jambes et ses pieds lorsqu'il s'accroupit, mais si Edward veut prendre un plat qui est trop bas, il va devoir tendre un bras pour saisir l'objet qu'il désire, et se tenir à l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, en espérant ne pas déséquilibrer le fauteuil et les faire tomber tous les deux. Conclusion, trop dangereux de se baisser.

Edward était visiblement heureux de ce que nous avions fait, et il remercia Esmé les larmes aux yeux. Esmé se précipita sur lui en pleurant et le prit dans ses bras. Ensuite en mère de famille autoritaire elle ordonna aux hommes de sortir voir la voiture, pendant qu'elle et moi préparions le déjeuné.

La journée fut idyllique. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit. On passa une grande partie de l'après midi à discuter de tout et de rien à table, puis on prit un café en fin d'après midi dans le salon. Edward décida de partir à la découverte de sa nouvelle cuisine, et décréta que c'était à lui de nous préparer le café, après tout avait-il répliqué, vous êtes mes invités. Esmé bougonna quelques minutes, mais se laissa servir par son fils.

De toute la journée Edward me lâchait très peu, c'était la première fois depuis bientôt quatre mois que l'on était aussi longtemps ensemble, et aussi intime. Il ne se gêné pas pour m'embrasser quand l'envie l'en prenait, c'est-à-dire très souvent, j'avais toujours une main posé sur sa cuisse, et nous étions rarement à plus de deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

En début de soirée Esmé et Carlisle prirent congés, nous laissant (enfin !) seuls. Edward me demanda de rester diner avec lui, et j'acceptais avec joie. Je ne voulais plus le quitter maintenant que je l'avais récupéré ! On commanda des pizzas, et on regarda un film, tous deux installés dans son canapé. Je ne connaissais pas le titre du film, et ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment non plus. Pour le moment la seule chose qui m'intéressait été le cou d'Edward, et les gémissements qu'il poussait.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, Bella.

Sa seule phrase et le ton de sa voix suffirent à inonder ma petite culotte, qui avait déjà du mal à ne pas boire la tasse depuis ce matin. Je me levais du canapé pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Puis je me penchai et l'embrassai passionnément. Il me dévora la bouche avec ce qui ressemblait bien à du désespoir.

-J'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Il gémit et me tira à lui écrasant mes seins contre son torse. Les battements de son cœur s'accordaient aux miens et la chaleur de son désir me pénétrait par tous les pores. Mais son érection palpitante était toujours prisonnière de son pantalon et c'était atroce, car tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il soit en moi, profondément en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, il m'avait trop manqué.

Je me redressais sur les genoux, glissais la main entre nous deux et le libérais de sa prison de tissu en descendant son pantalon au bas de ses jambes. Il remonta ma jupe sur mes hanches et m'arracha ma petite culotte, puis je m'empalai sur lui de manière bestiale. Nous étions enfin réunis après plus de trois mois. Il gémit de nouveau en m'agrippant les hanches avec force pour me pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Je fis écho à ses grognements en sentant la merveilleuse manière dont nous semblions nous assembler l'un à l'autre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la taille ou la forme de son sexe, ce n'était rien de physique. C'était comme si, quand nos chairs se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, nos esprits s'unissaient de la même façon et dansaient ensemble avec autant d'intimité que nos corps.

Il commença à onduler, non pas doucement, mais avec férocité, urgence, et je le rejoignis aussitôt dans cette cavalcade. Je sentis fleurir dans mon bas-ventre une douleur qui se répandit sur toute ma peau et un kaléidoscope de sensation qui envahit mon esprit. Je poussai un cri étouffé en m'accrochant à ses épaules pour m'accrocher encore plus profondément à lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. J'en étais incapable. Sa bouche se referma de nouveau sur la mienne en un baiser aussi ardent que le contact de son corps. Puis le barrage céda et je fus secouée de spasmes, hurlant sous l'intensité de l'orgasme qui me parcourait. Il jouit au même moment, lorsque la tension redescendit, je m'effondrai sur lui, agitée de frissons, complètement étourdie. Il m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

-Je propose que l'on se repose quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la chambre, murmura-t-il.

-Je vote pour, marmonnais-je.

* * *

***voitures ne possédant aucune pédale tout ce fait avec des palettes autour du volant. Ces voitures sont également équipées d'un système très astucieux, qui permet de faire entrer le fauteuil roulant dans la voiture par la portière derrière celle du conducteur, une fois le conducteur derrière le volant. Ce qui rend le paraplégique complètement autonome. **

**Alors ce chapitre ? Je sais, il s'est fait attendre ! Mais le prochain arrivera rapidement, il est déjà presque terminé ! **(je plaide un peu coupable aussi ! c'est pas que de la faute de San !)

**Tout est bien qui finit bien, mais malheureusement pour nos deux héros je leur réserve encore quelques petites surprises !**

**Moi je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de « Au Nom de la Rose » et de « Le Fruit d'une Nuit ». **(N/R : Quand tu auras fini tes exams ! Les études d'abord !)(N/A : Oui, madame !)

**Kisss**

**San**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Petit Problème

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Petit Problème…**

**POV Bella.**

Ok, on se calme. Inspiration… Expiration… Vidons-nous la tête…

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

Ne l'écoute pas, inspire, puis expire, voila calmement.

_C'est ça ! La respiration n'a jamais résolut de problème ! Il faut affronter la réalité, et pas la fuir avec des sornettes comme celle de la relaxation !_

Oui, et bien moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser le choc, OK ? Il me faut quelques instants pour digérer la chose, sinon je vais devenir folle !... Si ce n'ai pas déjà fait !

_Mais non, tu n'es pas folle ! Tout le monde se parle à soi-même ! Personne ne le dit, c'est tout !_

-Vous allez bien Bella ? Me demanda ce mec qu'une partie de moi pense à assassiner.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il annoncé ça ? Je sais pas moi, il aurait pu me dire que j'étais juste en période de stress, que je devais lever le pied au boulot _– ça c'est clair tu vas lever le pied à présent_ – ou me détendre parce qu'Edward va bien ? Mais non il fallait qu'il m'annonce ÇA ! Quel abruti ! Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de me dire que je manquais de fer au vu de ma prise de sang, me faire une ordonnance pour des gélules, et hop c'est réglé ! **(N/R : une petite théorie m'apparait….mais chut !)**

Mais non, il fallait qu'il m'annonce la grande nouvelle que toutes les femmes attendent dans leur vie. Vous voyez de laquelle je veux parler ? Oui, eh bien si vous ne voyez pas, débrouillez vous, parce que moi, je refuse de le dire, je refuse même d'y _penser_ ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Le sort s'acharnait sur moi ! J'étais maudite des Dieux !

-Euh… non, ça ne va pas très bien, marmonnais-je encore sonnée, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes projets et ça tombe plutôt au mauvais moment, au très mauvais moment, oui très mauvais.

J'avais la voix d'une gamine effrayée.

-Je vois, dit-il en sortant plusieurs feuilles de son bureau, alors voici de la documentation autant sur la grossesse, que sur l'avortement. Mais je vous conseille de prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue avant tout et surtout d'en parler avec vos proches bien que la décision finale vous appartienne, cela permet souvent d'y voir plus clair.

Je pris les feuilles qu'il me tendait avec une main tremblante. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la tentation il y a un mois de cela. Le soir de son emménagement, Edward et moi avions couché ensemble sans prendre de protection, et voila qu'un mois plus tard j'apprenais qu'une chose avait envahi mon ventre !

Je sortis du cabinet médical dans un état second. Je ne rappelais même pas avoir payé le médecin. Je pris la direction du centre de Seattle j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, à qui parler ? Certainement pas Edward, il se voyait comme un infirme, et acceptait juste ma présence au près de lui. Plusieurs fois déjà, lorsqu'il était énervé, il me demandait ce que je faisais avec un handicapé comme lui. Il se voyait comme un sous homme, indigne de moi. Pour lui un homme devait pouvoir protéger celle qui partage sa vie, et un père encore plus. Non ! Pour l'instant il n'était pas prêt à connaitre la vérité, il n'était pas prêt à être père, il fallait d'abord qu'il accepte totalement son corps avant d'envisager autre chose.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus en parler à Esmé et Carlisle, ils étaient ses parents, que penseront-ils quand ils apprendront que j'envisage de tuer leur petit fils ? _Oui parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils ! _Mon père ce n'était même pas la peine d'y pensé ! Ma mère avait disparu de ma vie ! Et mon frère… était un gamin de cinq ans dans un corps d'homme.

Il ne me restait plus que Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, ou peut-être Angela. Oui j'allais parler avec Rose, et tout de suite. Elle était la seule au courant de toute cette histoire, elle connaissait les détails de ma relation avec Edward comme je connaissais les détails de sa relation avec mon frère, dans la limite de la décence bien sur ! _C'est mon frère tout de même !_

Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac, enfin j'essayais de le sortir car comme toute femme qui se respecte dans mon sac c'était le bordel ! Je dû m'asseoir sur un banc public pour rechercher l'objet indispensable à ma santé mentale dans l'immédiat. J'étais quasiment prête à hurler « VICTOIIIIRRRE ! » lorsque je l'eu enfin récupéré.

Je composais son numéro, enfin tentais de composer son numéro mais le tremblement de mes doigts me fit appuyer sur de mauvaise touches et je dû m'y remettre à trois fois avant de le taper correctement. Bien sur je n'eu pas l'esprit de chercher simplement son nom dans mon répertoire. _Stupide Bella !_ Me dis-je en attendant qu'elle décroche.

-Allo ? Répondit-elle juste après la première tonalité.

-Allo Rose ? C'est Bella !

-Salut, ma belle ! Ça va ?

-Euh… non, pas trop, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre, euh… maintenant !

-Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Je regardais autour de moi, pour connaitre l'endroit où mes pas m'avaient conduit.

-Euh, je suis au Westlake Center , au carrefour entre la 4th avenue, et le tram, je suis assise sur un banc près de la fontaine.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

-T'es sûre ? Je veux dire, t'es surement au travail là, non ? Je te dérange peut-ê…

-Bella, tu m'appelles avec une voix bizarre, en me disant que tu ne vas pas bien, et en me demandant de te rejoindre immédiatement, et après tu t'inquiètes pour mon travail ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Euh, oui ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il est bientôt midi, je vais venir sur mon temps de pause. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es j'arrive.

-D'accord, dis-je d'une petite voix en raccrochant.

Je passai les minutes suivantes à observer les alentours, les gens qui marchaient à travers le carrefour, le tram, et les différentes voitures. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Un peu comme le jour où Carlisle m'avait appelé pour me parler d'Edward. J'avais raccroché juste après qu'il ait dit « Je vous appelle à propos d'Edward », et j'étais restée de longues minutes immobiles dans mon salon. C'était le bruit des sirènes de pompiers qui m'avaient ramené à la réalité. Mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup plus que des sirènes pour me faire revenir sur terre.

Les mêmes mots inondaient mon esprit.

_Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. _

Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé. Bébé.

Les seules images que je voyais étaient celles d'Edward me criant dessus, disant que jamais il ne voudrait être père. Me disant qu'aucun enfant ne méritait un père infirme, incapable de veiller sur lui, ou de le protéger ou tout simplement de s'occuper correctement de lui.

Je savais qu'il n'en voudrait pas. Pas tant qu'il se voyait comme un moins que rien. Et je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Ces trois mois avaient été une torture, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé je ne voulais plus le quitter, ça faisait trop mal.

Mais une autre partie de moi, dans un autre recoin de mon cœur, il y avait toujours eu ce désir. Celui de devenir mère. Et maintenant que j'en avais la possibilité, que j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté pour réussir ma vie et celle de mon enfant, je ne voulais pas y renoncer. J'étais autonome financièrement, avec un travail stable, le père était l'homme de ma vie, nous étions bien entouré par nos familles, que demander de plus ?

Je poussais un soupire las. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

_Pour le moment c'est simple, t'attends Rose !_

-Ouaip, attendons Rose. **(N/R : « avant j'étais schizophrène, maintenant nous allons mieux »)**

J'observais les alentours, et la vis sortir d'un taxi, et le payer. Elle fouilla la foule de son regard perçant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit, et elle me fonça dessus.

Elle fait limite peur comme ça, hein ?

_Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une maladie grave c'est ça ? Tu vas mourir ? Bella parle moi s'il te plait !

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que Rose était au courant de mon rendez-vous chez le toubib !

-Non, Rose je ne suis pas malade.

-Oh Mon Dieu, tu n'es PAS malade ! Quel choc cela a dû être ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle commençait sérieux à me les casser ! Le sarcasme n'était vraiment pas dans la liste des choses que je pouvais supporter en ce moment !

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! Gueulais-je, furieuse que mon amie ne prenne pas le temps de m'écouter.

Je me laissais retomber sur le banc public **(N/A : banc public, banc public !N/R : oui mais là c'est pas des amoureux !*)** alors que je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé. Rosalie se calma tout de suite et s'assit à mes côtés, faisant fi du regard des passants braqués sur nous depuis que j'avais crié haut et fort que j'étais enceinte.

-Wow ! Dit-elle tout doucement. Et comment c'est arrivé ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Répliquais-je légèrement hargneuse.

-Bella, tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-elle en passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules.

J'hochais la tête. Et me laissais aller dans ses bras.

-Je sais pas, enfin si, on n'a pas utilisé de préservatifs depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital, la première fois parce qu'on avait oublié et les suivantes parce que je prenais la pilule, mais il faut croire que c'est vrai quand on dit que ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Et puis comme je ne la prends jamais à heure fixe, je suppose que ça a dû jouer…

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

-J'en sais rien, soupirais-je.

-Bella tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

-J'en sais RIEN Rose ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! A qui en parler ! Je… je… ce n'était pas prévu bordel !

-Calme-toi Bella, souffla-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus contre elle. Bon, tout d'abord, on va aller dans le Subway juste en face, on va se manger un sandwich, et après tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, d'accord ?

-Oui.

On prit alors ensemble, la route jusqu'au restaurant rapide. Aucune de nous ne parla, on commanda nos sandwichs, choisissant au fur et à mesure nos aliments.

Une fois à table, je poussais un long soupire, mis mes coudes sur la table et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward acceptera de devenir père, soufflais-je en me redressant.

-A cause de son handicap ?

-Oui, il se sent tellement… inférieur. Il va… il va recommencer à repousser les gens, je le sais. C'est sa façon de se protéger. Se retrouver seul pour ne pas être un poids pour les autres.

-Bella il faut que tu lui dises, c'est son enfant à lui aussi… peut-être pas maintenant, continua-t-elle en voyant que j'allais l'interrompre, mais tu devras lui dire à un moment ou à un autre, même si tu décides de ne pas le garder. Promet-moi que tu vas lui dire Bella.

-Pas tout de suite, acceptais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

-Promet le moi, Bella, insista-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas avoir osé lui dire, quoiqu'il se passe, quoique tu penses, dis-lui, un jour.

Je la fixais, sans la voir, imaginant les différents scénarios. Si je gardais la chose qui grandissait en moi et que je quittais Edward, et qu'un jour je le recroisais avec son fils. Bien sur que je m'en voudrais, bien sur que je serai pleine de remord d'avoir préféré fuir, plutôt que d'annoncer la nouvelle à Edward. De l'autre côté si je décidais d'avorter, ce sera inscrit dans mon dossier médical, lequel peut arriver en possession d'Edward pour n'importe quelle raison. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que j'avais tué son fils ?

Mal, bien sur qu'il réagirait mal.

Je soupirais, et me re-concentrais sur mon amie.

-Je te le promets, je lui dirais.

Elle hocha puis changea complètement de sujet et me parla de mon frère. On passa une bonne heure à discuter de chose et d'autre évitant soigneusement de revenir sur ma grossesse et ou même ma relation avec Edward.

Lorsque je repris le boulot en début d'après midi j'étais beaucoup plus sereine grâce à Rosalie. Je savais que je n'avais pas de décision à prendre tout de suite, j'avais le temps d'accepter la réalité, et de réfléchir. Mes quelques rendez-vous avec mes auteurs me permirent de me vider la tête, et je me plongeais dans le travail. Mais j'avais comme une enseigne lumineuse qui me rappelait à intervalle régulier les mêmes mots, _bébé, bébé, bébé, bébé._ Je n'avais visiblement pas le droit d'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques instants cette chose microscopique qui occupait mon ventre**. **

Comme tous les soirs, je m'arrêtais chez Edward avant de regagner mon appartement. Sa voiture était garée devant chez lui. Je regardais l'horloge sur le tableau de bord, et remarquais l'heure tardive. Il avait fini sa consultation chez le psychologue il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Je sortis de ma voiture lentement.

Arrivée devant sa porte, je me stoppais.

Je savais mentir, cela n'était pas le problème, mais il y avait mentir et _mentir_. Il y avait mentir à un inconnu ou quelqu'un que l'on n'aimait pas, et mentir à l'homme de sa vie. Il y avait mentir sur la raison de ses poings en sang et mentir sur l'existence d'un bébé. Il y avait mentir à sa mère et mentir à Edward…

Après une profonde inspiration. J'ouvris la porte à l'aide de ma clef. Edward fermait toujours à clef même lorsqu'il était là, car si quelqu'un décidait de le voler, il ne pourrait rien n'y faire. Il s'enfermait donc chez lui, pour plus de sécurité.

Le silence. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. Mon cœur s'emballa. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

-Edward ? Appelais-je.

Aucune réponse. J'avançais. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte.

-Edward ?

-Je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'avançais dans la cuisine et le trouvait assis par terre, tenant fermement dans ses mains un pot en verre d'épice cassé, il avait les mains en sang, les épices jaune étaient éparpillées au sol autour de lui. Son regard était fixé sur le pot cassé dans ses mains serrées, son fauteuil était couché sur le sol. Et je compris facilement qu'il était tombé en voulant éviter la chute du pot d'épice.

Jetant un regard aux alentours, je vis que le gaz fonctionnait toujours sous une poêle complètement détruite, tout comme son contenu. Je coupais le gaz, pris des serviettes pour lui nettoyer les mains, et m'avançais vers lui. Alors que je m'accroupissais à ses côtés il se détourna de moi.

-Edward ? L'appelais-je doucement, sentant les larmes inonder mes yeux.

Je ne supportais pas quand il s'éloignait de moi comme ça.

-Rentre chez toi Bella, je ne serais pas d'agréable compagnie ce soir.

-Mais…

-J'ai dis rentre, Bella ! J'ai envie d'être seul, tu peux comprendre, non ?

Essayant de ne pas être touché par ses paroles et le ton si froid qu'il avait employé, je posais les serviettes au sol, et rebrousser chemin. Ce soir je ne pouvais pas…

Je refermais sa porte d'entrée derrière moi. Une fois dans ma voiture, je saisi mon téléphone. Et appelé l'hôtel où Carlisle et Esmé résidaient toujours. Après avoir donné leur numéro de chambre, Esmé décrocha. Ce soir je n'étais pas capable de faire plus…

-Allo ?

-Esmé, c'est Bella.

-Bella est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? Tu as une petite voix ?

-Oui, je vais bien mais pas Edward. Est-ce que Carlisle pourrait aller lui rendre visite maintenant chez lui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien il est tombé de son fauteuil en cuisinant, et je l'ai trouvé par terre serrant des morceaux de verre entre ses mains. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé approcher, il m'a dit de partir, et ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas la force de me battre avec lui, dis-je alors que mes larmes dévalaient mes joues, j'ai pensé que Carlisle serait le mieux placé pour l'aider, sans en faire trop ?

-Oui, tu as raison ma chérie, je vais lui demander d'y aller. Veux-tu… veux-tu venir manger avec moi ?

-Non, non merci Esmé, je vais rentrer chez moi. Mais merci quand même.

-Très bien, ma belle.

-Au revoir, lui dis-je en raccrochant incapable de continuer cette conversation.

Ce soir j'étais las… Ce soir je n'étais plus la femme forte qui avait parlé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il y a de cela un mois et demi. Ce soir je n'étais pas la femme qui pensait pouvoir avoir de l'espoir pour deux. Ce soir, je n'étais plus cette fille qui avait vécu dans la rue et qui s'était endurcie.

Ce soir j'étais Bella, juste Bella. Une femme coupée en deux, par le choix qui s'était imposé à elle. Une femme fatiguée de se battre pour deux. Une femme qui avait juste envie d'oublier toutes les difficultés que la vie avait mises sur sa route. Une femme qui rêvé juste d'une maison blanche, avec son mari, un chien et des enfants. Une femme qui voulait avoir comme plus grande préoccupation le choix du repas de ce soir.

Quelques larmes avaient coulé mais je les essuyais bien vite. Je mis le contact, et quittais l'allée de la maison d'Edward. Je roulais vers le centre ville, et m'arrêtais devant un bar quelconque et qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Je ne voulais voir personne. J'avais juste envie de craquer en paix.

Je rentrais dans le bar sans faire attention aux gens alentours. Le bar était commun. Ce n'était pas le summum de l'hygiène mais ce n'était pas crasseux non plus. Plusieurs hommes se tenaient sur les tabourets et discutaient avec le vieux barman, des habitués sans aucuns doutes. Je pris place avec eux. Au moins j'étais certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas venir me faire chier. Les habitués quoi qu'ils en pensent, sont des alcooliques, ils ne trainaient donc pas ici pour les filles mais pour les bouteilles, je ne serais donc pas importunée par les gros et gras messieurs autour de moi. Le patron interrompit sa conversation pour venir s'occuper de moi.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers mademoiselle ?

-Euh, une vodka orange…

Il s'éloigna. Et je repris, soudainement prise de remords.

-Quoique, oublié la vodka, et mettez-moi juste un jus d'orange, dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions j'essayerai, avec l'aide de ma relectrice préférée, de poster un nouveau chapitre pour chacune d'elles avant que je parte en vacances, c'est-à-dire avant de 9 juillet.**

***Voir la chanson de Georges Brassens : « les amoureux des bancs publics »**

**Kisss**

**San**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Courageuse Vérité

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolée ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Deux, trois petites choses avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Alors premièrement, comme vous le savez toutes ma Bella est enceinte. Et moi, eh bien du haut de mes 19ans, je ne l'ai jamais été. Donc tout ce que vous pourrez lire sur la grossesse dans ce chapitre est le fruit de recherches sur internet. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs.**

**Deuxièmement, dans ce chapitre j'aborde encore une fois le sujet de l'avortement. Et encore une fois je souhaite répéter que l'avortement est un droit et que je ne le critique aucunement !**

**Et un grand merci à ma correctrice ****Miss E.M-90****, sans qui mes chapitres ne ressembleraient certainement à ce qu'ils sont une fois postés !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Courageuse Vérité.**

**POV Bella.**

Voilà quinze jours. Quinze jours que j'avais appris la vérité. Une vérité qui me terrifiait. J'étais enceinte. J'étais enceinte et je n'étais pas prête, j'étais enceinte et je ne l'avais toujours pas dit à Edward, j'étais enceinte et j'étais perdue.

Et tout cela était de ma faute.

En rentrant chez moi, le soir où j'avais découvert ma grossesse, après avoir passé la soirée dans plusieurs bars de la ville. J'avais découvert la cause de cet enfant. Un oubli. Un simple oubli. La pilule contraceptive, est le moyen de contraception le plus fiable, encore faut-il ne pas l'oublier. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Jamais. J'avais toujours une cette petite ampoule qui s'allumait dans ma tête me rappelant chaque soir de l'avaler.

Mais là, rien.

Pas d'ampoule, juste l'obscurité.

Le retour d'Edward chez lui, tous les chamboulements dans ma vie m'avait fait perdre l'esprit, et aujourd'hui je devais en assumer les conséquences.

C'était ma faute si nous étions dans cette situation, bien que pour le moment, je fusse la seule à en souffrir. Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de cet oubli, c'était de ma faute, ma faute à moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pensais à tout, je pensais trop, et cela ne me menait nulle part.

Bien sur, je désirais cet enfant, je désirais être mère… un jour. Ce désir avait toujours était abstrait, et lointain… Très lointain. Lorsque je serais une Bella plus sûre d'elle. La Bella mariée, la Bella possédant une belle maison avec une barrière blanche, la Bella maître de sa vie.

Cette partie de moi, cette parcelle de moi heureuse me semblait si infime depuis quelques jours, si moindre par rapport aux doutes qui m'assaillaient.

Je voulais être mère, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je n'avais jamais eu de figure maternelle. Lorsque j'étais partie vivre à Phoenix avec ma génitrice, ça avait été le début du calvaire. Renée n'avait jamais été une mère pour moi, j'avais très vite compris qu'une maison était seulement le lieu où l'on dormait. J'avais vécu dans la rue, pendant longtemps, très longtemps avant que les services sociaux ne s'occupent de mon cas, et confis ma garde à mon père.

Alors bien sûr en débarquant à Forks j'avais soudain eu une famille. Composé de mon père et de mon frère. J'avais dû suivre des règles, ne pas trainer dehors le soir, faire ses devoirs, rentrer avant minuit les soirs de fêtes. Oui, quelqu'un s'occupait de moi, mais c'était des hommes. Je n'avais personne le jour de mes premières règles, Emmett ou Charlie ne me prenaient pas dans leurs bras lorsque je n'allais pas bien, je recevais une claque sur l'épaule avec un « Pète un coup, ça ira mieux ». La sensibilité ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire des hommes Swan…

Les seules personnes qui ne m'ont jamais étreinte, sont celles qui ont partagé mon lit.

Je ne connaissais pas la tendresse, j'apprenais seulement maintenant à accepter celle d'Edward. Comment pouvais-je en offrir ? A un enfant en plus ? A un être totalement dépendant de moi ?

J'allais finir comme Renée, et cet enfant allait me détester…

J'ai peur. J'ai tout le temps peur.

Un jour je suis même allée à la clinique pour prendre rendez-vous pour avorter. Je n'ai pas réussi à y entrer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je serais une bonne mère, cela m'apprend juste que j'ai une conscience qui m'empêche d'agir sur un coup de tête. **(R/A : explication, Bella ne critique pas l'avortement, elle prend juste conscience qu'il ne faut pas agir sur un coup de tête !)**

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Rosalie, la seule femme proche de mon entourage. Elle me rassure, laisse couler mes larmes, elle m'écoute.

Certain jour j'ai honte d'avoir seulement pensé à avorter. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. J'avais toutes les chances de mon côté pour réussir ma vie et celle de mon enfant, je ne voulais pas y renoncer. J'étais autonome financièrement, avec un travail stable, le père était l'homme de ma vie, nous étions bien entouré par nos familles.

Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'avenir, de tout voir en noir. J'ai la sensation de n'être que la spectatrice de ma vie, de ne plus la contrôler. Tout cela est tellement irréel. Rosalie m'encourage à parler à Edward, mais comment pourrais-je alors que je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même.

J'avais peur, non j'étais terrifiée. Mais était-ce une raison valable ?

Non, non ce n'était pas une raison valable.

Pas quand je savais que malgré mon incompétence, malgré mes doutes je voulais cet enfant. Même si certain jours j'étais persuadée de ne jamais y arriver. Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre mon cœur, qui lui aimait déjà cet être vivant à l'intérieur de moi.

Les moments de paix en moi sont rares, c'est souvent lorsque je suis avec Edward. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être dans ses bras, envie qu'il me protège. Il me fait tout oublier et pour le moment c'est ce que je souhaite. Oublier.

Mes crises de panique ont refait surface, j'en ai déjà eu lorsque j'étais petite. Je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait la première fois qu'elles sont revenues, mais j'étais tout de même sous le choc d'être dans un tel état. Je pensais avoir tiré un trait sur cette partie de ma vie, celle de Phoenix, celle des crises de violence, celle de la rue, et de la panique. Mais en faite non, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas enterrer mon passé et faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mes crises de violence ont déjà refait surface à Seattle avec l'affaire Newton, je pensais que c'était fini avec l'arrivée d'Edward mais voilà qu'à présent se sont les crises de panique qui pointent le bout de leur nez.

Souvent le soir quand je suis seule dans mon lit. Je réfléchis, je réfléchis tellement que j'hyperventile. Je me fais peur. J'hyperventile tellement que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Dans ces cas là, j'appelle encore Rosalie, elle répond toujours quand j'ai besoin. Elle me rassure sans dire à mon frère que c'est moi, sinon il s'inquièterait. Je sais qu'elle, elle s'inquiète énormément pour moi, c'est pour cela qu'elle répond toujours même lorsqu'elle est au travail ou occupée avec Emmett.

En début de semaine, j'ai été à la clinique. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision mais j'avais compris que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui m'était complètement inconnu. Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à y voir clair sans être impliqué. Quelqu'un qui utiliserait sa raison et non son cœur pour raisonner.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais allé voir un psy de mon plein gré. J'avais déjà été suivi après mon emménagement à Forks, les services sociaux m'y avaient obligé. J'avais vécu des choses dures à Phoenix et avec le recul je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir accepté cette aide. J'aurais dû parler, expliquer, évacuer tout ce que je retenais. Mais à cette époque de ma vie je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les étrangers. J'étais méfiante voir paranoïaque avec tout le monde. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de parler de moi à un inconnu.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent, aujourd'hui je comprends, j'en ai même _besoin. _

J'avais été voir un psychiatre à l'hôpital. J'avais passé vingt minutes à lui expliquer ma situation. Il m'avait prescrit un décontractant léger et surtout compatible avec ma grossesse. Puis il m'avait conseillé de prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue, une à deux fois par semaine pour commencer.

J'avais eu mon premier rendez-vous chez le psychologue hier.

Il m'a recommandé d'en parler autour de moi, et au personne vraiment concerné comme Edward. Il dit que je ne devrais pas assumer ça toute seule, que je ne suis pas l'entière responsable. J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer que c'est moi qui avais oublié de prendre ma pilule, alors il m'a demandé si avant l'accident on utilisait les préservatifs lorsque l'on était intime ? Je lui ai répondu la vérité : oui, nous en utilisions à chacun de nos rapports. Alors il m'a rétorqué que je n'étais pas la seule responsable qu'Edward n'était pas censé savoir que je prenais la pilule. C'est vrai que pendant nos trois mois de séparation j'aurais très bien pu arrêter de la prendre. Nous aurions dû, tous les deux, être plus prévenant, mais dans le feu de l'action, dans le plaisir des retrouvailles, aucun de nous n'avait pensé aux conséquences.

Je lui ai aussi parlé de Renée, pour lui expliquer tous mes doutes. Il m'a dit que nous en reparlerions plus tard. Mais qu'il fallait considérer le fait que je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête à être mère. Que j'étais peut-être trop fragile psychologiquement. Qu'il fallait que j'accepte mon passé pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Il a dit que c'était à moi de savoir si j'étais capable d'élever un enfant maintenant, surtout qu'Edward à cause de son handicap n'allait pas pouvoir m'aider autant qu'un homme possédant ses deux jambes.

Je réfléchissais encore et toujours. Je savais que je devais parler avec Edward. J'avais enfin trouvé le courage de le faire. A présent il fallait trouver le bon moment, la bonne façon de l'annoncer. Je ne voulais pas le déstabiliser maintenant qu'il se sentait tellement mieux dans sa peau. Il avait repris le sport en plus de ses séances de rééducation. Le soir où Carlisle avait été le voir, il l'avait secoué, il lui avait remonté les bretelles. Et Edward avait compris la leçon.

Alors bien sur ce n'était toujours pas l'Edward que j'avais rencontré il y a de cela six mois, quelque chose en lui était mort pendant son accident, mais il allait mieux. Il riait plus, parler plus, sortait plus, il se dépensait physiquement, il était plus sociable, moins susceptible, et il me laisser toucher ses jambes. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui masser les jambes les soirs où je dormais chez lui, pour le stimuler, stimuler ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'est son médecin qui nous l'avait conseillé mais au départ il ne supportait pas que je m'approche de ses jambes. Il avait honte…

-Bella ?

L'ego masculin, je pense que c'est cela aujourd'hui mon ennemi. Edward est de la vieille école. Pour lui, l'homme doit protéger sa famille, il n'a pas le droit d'être faible. Les hommes ne supportent pas que les femmes soient plus fortes qu'eux, c'est la fierté masculine. Des fois je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose comme : « Moi, homme fort protège toi femme faible. »

-Bella ?

Je sursautais. Angela se tenait devant moi, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un air renfrogné accroché à son visage.

Je compris alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenté d'attirer mon attention. Je suis souvent dans mes pensées en ce moment, je me coupe du monde assez souvent, et beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant, maintenantqu'Edward entre dans ma vie.

Au début j'avais toujours hâte de le revoir, je ne faisais que penser à notre dernière partie de jambe en l'air, puis je suis tombé amoureuse, je rêvais sans cesse de ses geste tendre. Ensuite il a disparu de la circulation et je suis devenue un vrai zombi, obnubilé par son absence. Et à présent qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, celle-ci ne s'est pas simplifiée. Edward est un homme blessé en quête de confiance et de reconnaissance. Il se reconstruit, et je n'arrive pas à l'épauler, le soutenir, tout en gérant mes problèmes personnels en même temps.

-Bella !

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je, énervée qu'on interrompe mon monologue intérieur.

-Ça fait bientôt un quart d'heure que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Oups, Angela est en colère… Abandonnant une bonne fois pour toutes mes pensées, je me tournais vers ma collègue et amie.

-Désolée, Angie, dis-je avec une moue attendrissante.

Elle soupira et posa ses fesses sur mon bureau.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Bella, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, ET ne tente pas de nier ! Répliqua-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour la détromper. Je ne te demande pas de me mettre dans la confidence, si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je veux juste te voir heureuse et je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne l'es pas. Quoique tu dises je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse, alors fais moi plaisir et règle tes problèmes. Tu le sais, chaque problème à une solution, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, je sais. Il me fallait juste une dose de courage pour accepter cette solution, soupirais-je.

-Donc c'est réglé ?

-Non, pas encore. Je règle tout ce soir.

-Alors ne traine pas, il est déjà sept heures et demi.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je étonnée. Déjà ?

Mon amie sourit.

-Allez file, rit-elle pendant que je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires.

Je pris mon téléphone, mes clefs, les fourrais dans mon sac et sorti de la pièce après avoir embrassé la joue d'Angela. Je quittais l'immeuble des éditions à toute vitesse, m'engouffrais dans ma voiture puis dans la circulation. Direction : la maison d'Edward…

**POV Edward.**

Je me garais devant chez moi. Une voiture y était déjà stationnée. Je souris. Ma mère était appuyée contre la portière de sa Mercedes de location. J'étais heureux de la voir. Je voulais lui parler, j'avais besoin d'elle pour comprendre ce qui arrivait en ce moment dans ma vie. J'étais peut-être handicapé mais pas aveugle. J'avais bien remarqué l'attitude étrange de Bella ces dernières semaines. Elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certain. Elle refusait de me parler et je savais aussi pourquoi. J'étais faible, je m'étais laissé aller. J'avais laissé mes problèmes me submerger. Comment pouvait-elle s'appuyer sur moi, alors que je m'accrochais constamment à elle tel un noyé ?

Je m'étais alors repris en main. J'étais un Cullen nom de Dieu ! J'avais commencé à faire du vélo handibike, et aussi du basket-ball. Le sport me défoule il me permet d'évacuer ma colère et ma mauvaise humeur. Il me fait oublier pendant quelques heures par semaine les difficultés de ma nouvelle vie. Le temps d'une course, d'un match je flirte avec les joies du sport, je caresse les plaisirs de la vitesse, j'embrasse la jouissance de l'agilité, de l'adresse et de la puissance, je fais un pas vers la normalité. Vers la vie. Je redeviens quelqu'un. Je réapprends à parler avec mon corps, je retrouve une certaine autonomie. Je regagne pas à pas ma fierté.

C'est une sensation complètement différente de celle que je ressens lors d'une séance de rééducation. Parce que le sport c'est avant tout un plaisir. Il n'y a pas d'enjeu sérieux ou grave, jamais de déception. Contrairement à la rééducation.

La rééducation est une contrainte. Et le fait que je ne progresse pas aussi vite que je l'aurais espéré me démoralise chaque fois un peu plus… Je déteste ne pas réussir. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur les tables de massages, pour prévenir des raideurs articulaires et les déformations dû à la rétractation des muscles paralysés. Je supporte mieux les massages à présent mais au début de la rééducation je détestais que l'on me touche les jambes.

Je suis également inscrit dans un programme de renforcement musculaire des membres supérieurs pour m'aider à manipuler le fauteuil. Mais le pire de tout ce sont les séances de rééducation à proprement parlé. Au début c'était assez simple, on m'aidait à me tenir debout, pour me réhabituer au fur et à mesure à être sur mes deux pieds. Les médecins craignaient que mes os soient trop fragiles. Mais aujourd'hui ils m'obligent à « marcher » entre des barres parallèles.

Ce n'est pas simple. Pas simple du tout. Oublié ce que vous avez vu dans les films à l'eau de rose ou dans les publicités. Dans ces cas là, les héros réussissent petit à petit à remarcher avec en fond une musique émouvante. Moi quand je tente de marcher je tombe… souvent, et il n'y a jamais de douce musique en fond sonore. Le personnel hospitalier me ramasse par terre, me remettent sur mes pieds puis me demande de recommencer, et ainsi de suite.

Je ne supporte pas l'ambiance de la clinique de rééducation. Tous ces paraplégiques aussi démoralisés que moi, aussi défaitistes. Ceux qui m'ont vraiment aidé sont mes nouveaux amis. Ceux du basket surtout, ma nouvelle équipe. Eux ont appris à vivre avec leur handicap. Ils sont heureux malgré qu'ils soient cloués pour le reste de leur jour dans un fauteuil.

Ils m'ont redonné le sourire. Ils m'apprennent à vivre avec mon handicap, à l'accepter. Ils sont épanouis et heureux, ils ont des familles, un métier, un avenir. Quasiment tous était des valides avant, comme moi un accident de voiture les a privé de leur jambes. Et pourtant ces gars sont les plus drôles que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Je pense qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec le frère de Bella.

C'est avec un sourire que je détachais ma ceinture de sécurité. J'ouvris ma portière d'une main, tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour ouvrir la portière derrière la mienne, et ensuite celui qui sort le fauteuil de sa place derrière mon siège. Une fois le fauteuil à porté de main, je tendis les bras vers l'extérieur pour l'attraper, le poser par terre et ouvrir mon siège. Avec un court effort je m'installais dans ma chaise roulante, fermais mes deux portières puis verrouillais la voiture.

Ma mère ne s'était pas départit de son sourire. Elle était fière de moi.

-Bonjour mon chéri, me salua-t-elle quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour maman.

Dans un silence détendu, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée de ma nouvelle maison, et on s'installa dans le salon. Ma mère soupira en s'installant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué ? Lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est rien…

-Si, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse… Dis-moi.

-C'est rien, juste une petite dispute entre ton père et moi, avoua-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maman ? Demandais-je inquiet. Les disputes entre mes parents étaient rares.

-Rien Edward, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, et je me renfrognais. Personne ne me parlait. Ils me traitaient tous comme un enfant.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! M'énervais-je.

Surprise elle se tourna vers moi, m'affrontant enfin.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer.

-De Bella.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, chuchotais-je. Elle ne veut pas m'en parler… elle non plus.

Inspirant profondément ma mère vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Edward, ce qu'il se passe entre ton père et moi ne te regarde pas, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais je pensais que tout allait bien entre toi et Bella ?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien officiellement… mais je la trouve bizarre ces dernier temps.

-Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ?

-Elle est câline, étourdie et lunatique. Elle est tout le temps dans mes bras, ou sur mes genoux. Dès qu'elle le peut elle se blottit contre moi. Ça ne ressemble pas à ma Bella indépendante et forte. Le… le matin quand je me réveille avant elle, je la vois pleurer dans son sommeil. Je… quelque chose est arrivé, et elle refuse de m'en parler. Je… je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. J'ai peur que se soit grave… murmurais-je en fixant mes mains sur mes genoux.

En quelques semaines, j'avais eu le temps d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Esmé prit mes mains dans les siennes, et les serra fort.

-Et si c'est grave ? Que feras-tu ?

Je savais très bien ce que je ferais, je n'avais aucun doute malgré ma peur de connaitre la vérité.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Je ne veux pas la laisser sortir de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ma mère sourit doucement, en caressant ma joue.

-Quoi qu'elle ait à te dire Edward tu vas devoir être fort et surtout très calme. Si elle ne t'en a pas encore parlé c'est certainement qu'elle craint ta réaction. Tu vas donc devoir tenir tes émotions sous contrôle.

Je hochais la tête, d'accord avec elle.

-Merci maman, dis-je tout bas.

Son sourire se fit plus heureux et vivant, puis elle se redressa.

-Il est bientôt huit heures, je vais aller rejoindre ton père, mon chéri. On déjeune toujours ensemble en fin de semaine ?

-Oui, maman.

Je raccompagnais Esmé à la porte d'entrée, et quand cette dernière l'ouvrit, Bella se tenait derrière. Le visage indéfinissable et le regard impénétrable.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent alors que j'étudiais toujours Bella. Lorsque ma mère partit enfin, Bella n'entra pas, et elle resta sur le seuil de la maison, en face de moi mais en évitant mon regard.

-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, souffla-t-elle…

* * *

**Et oui, je sais. C'est cruel de s'arrêter là. Que voulez vous, on ne me changera plus pour maintenant !^^ **

_Elo : pfiou t'es dur quand même là_

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Alors d'après vous, comment Bella va annoncer la nouvelle à Edward ? Et comment notre bel Apollon va-t-il réagir ?**

**Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre de « Le Fruit D'une Nuit » et de « Au Nom De La Rose » !**

**Kisss**

**San**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Annonces

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Tous ? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à !^^**

**Salut les filles ! Hey oui, je suis bien vivante !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit à celles qui m'ont envoyé des PM, toutes mes fictions sont à un moment clé de l'histoire, et de plus : sur cette fiction, on attend que Bella annonce sa grossesse à Edward, et sachez que ce chapitre a été écrit trois fois avant que je sois satisfaite.**

**Je voudrais particulièrement remercier ****EleanoreCullen**** ma nouvelle beta. Sachez que je viens d'apprendre avec sa correction, que j'ai une obsession pour les virgules, j'en mets littéralement partout !^^ Plus sérieusement merci, beaucoup, beaucoup EleanoreCullen !**

**Ecoutez « Love the Way You Lie, Part 2 » Pendant la lecture. **

**Vous retrouverez également les paroles dans le chapitre. Attention, c'est bien la deuxième partie du duo Rihanna et Eminem que je vous conseille d'écouter, pas la première partie qui est elle passée à la radio.**

**Bisous à ****Miss E.M-90**** !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Il n'est pas très long mais très important.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Annonces.**

**POV Bella. **

-Vas y entre, m'invita-t-il.

Après une longue et profonde inspiration je suis Edward dans sa maison. Il se dirige vers la cuisine. Je souris. Le peu de fois où on s'est disputé depuis que l'on se connait, Edward a toujours préparé du thé. Il dit que ça aide les gens à rester calme pendant les conflits. Alors bien sûr aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas vraiment en conflit. Mais Edward n'est pas stupide, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi et il sait qu'il aura la réponse ce soir même. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration au maximum mais ce n'est pas une chose aisée. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si dans ma vie j'ai déjà eu aussi peur. Franchement je ne pense pas.

Edward prenait son temps pour rejoindre la cuisine, il ne roulait pas très vite. Je l'observais tout en le suivant.

Je le laissai aller dans la cuisine seul : préparer le thé c'était son truc à lui tout seul. Je ne devais pas le déranger dans sa préparation. J'entrais dans le salon, et m'assis sur le canapé. J'avais les fesses au bord du meuble, prête à déguerpir. Je n'ai jamais été très courageuse, je suis plutôt du genre à fuir pour éviter la confrontation au maximum. La rue m'a appris cela.

« Si tu veux rester en un seul morceau ne défie pas les plus costauds ! »

Alors bien sûr lorsque que la confrontation est inévitable je sais me battre comme une lionne, crier et engueuler plus fort que n'importe qui. Edward le sait d'ailleurs : la fois la plus mémorable fut néanmoins la première fois où je l'ai revu à l'hôpital. Quelle tirade ! Je crois que mon amant s'en souviendra pendant longtemps !

J'inspirais profondément, j'avais entrelacé mes propres doigts et je les serrais très fort pour ne pas que l'on voie mes mains trembler.

Tous les scénarii possibles à cette annonce, à mon annonce, défiler dans ma tête. Deux seuls me paraissaient plausibles.

Soit Edward reste fixé sur son handicap, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur.

Soit il accepte d'assumer en sachant qu'il n'est pas prêt. Edward est ce genre d'homme, le genre d'homme à se sacrifier. Il est le type qui épousera la fille qu'il a mis enceinte même s'il ne l'aime pas. Je suis certaine qu'il resterait avec sa copine si elle lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'il avait initialement prévu de rompre avec elle. Il est le genre d'homme à tout faire pour son gosse, à le faire passer avant.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Edward n'est pas prêt à être père. Il m'a tout juste accepté dans sa vie. Il n'est pas encore apte à faire face à une seconde responsabilité. Une nouvelle vie qu'il doit protéger. Parce qu'Edward est comme ça, de la vieille école. Pour lui l'homme doit savoir subvenir aux besoins et à la sécurité de sa famille, de sa femme et ses enfants.

Je ne veux pas le forcer. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester avec moi alors que je sais pertinemment que la nouvelle lui fera mal. Il souffrira de ne pas se sentir la hauteur. Il a déjà tellement souffert avec cet accident. Je ne veux pas en rajouter.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de s'occuper de moi. Je… Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, être comme un fardeau pour les autres. Non je ne veux pas. Je fixai mes mains tremblantes, perdue dans mes pensées.

Non, je ne veux pas être son fardeau. J'étais déjà celui de ma mère lorsque mes parents ont divorcé et que je suis partie vivre avec elle. Elle était obligée de s'occuper de moi, de me nourrir, de m'acheter des vêtements, m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce que toute mère fait elle soupirait, soufflait, râlait, m'insultait et à chaque fois qu'elle m'aidait je me sentais comme une merde, une merde stupide.

Alors j'ai commencé à sortir ne rentrant que pour dormir. La rue est devenue mon univers. Le gang de mon quartier est devenu ma famille. Ils étaient gentils avec moi, tant que je ne les embêtais pas. Ils prenaient soin de moi, dans la limite de leurs moyens évidemment. Et puis j'ai voulu participer à leurs activités.

J'ai commencé en volant dans les épiceries du coin. Et puis ça a empiré jusqu'au jour où j'ai été blessée lors d'une fusillade entre mon gang et notre rivale. J'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule. Encore mineure, les services sociaux sont venus me chercher à ma sortie d'hôpital et après quelques jours chez des inconnus, mon père a récupéré ma garde.

Je devenais donc le fardeau de mon père après avoir été celui de ma mère pendant tant d'années. J'étais comme un boulet que l'on se refilait. Charlie et Emmett ont été géniaux avec moi mais ils étaient mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi. J'étais… _une fille ! _Pour eux, qui vivaient qu'entre hommes depuis plusieurs années ça a été dur. Pour moi aussi. Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir, j'avais toujours mon père ou mon frère sur le dos. Je n'étais jamais seule ! Je m'étais fortement rebellée au début, j'en avais fait baver à Charlie. Je ne pouvais passer d'une fille de gang à une fille de flic.

Et puis enfin, à force de travail, j'étais devenue indépendante. J'étais devenue une femme forte, et autonome. Ça en était fini de la fille qui était à la charge de ses parents. Une nouvelle Bella était née, grâce à ce poste d'éditrice.

-Bella ?

Je ne pouvais pas redevenir l'ancienne Bella la gamine. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Edward.

-Bella ?

Je sursautais. Edward était en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse sur laquelle trônait le thé. Trop plongée dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux une tasse ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

Il prit une des deux tasses de son plateau.

-Tu veux du sucre ?

-Oui, s'il te plait, répétais-je.

De sa deuxième main, il attrapa un carré de sucre, et me tendit le tout.

-Merci, dis-je doucement.

Je dépliais difficilement mes doigts tremblants, et prit la tasse et le sucre. Mes doigts vibraient comme un téléphone portable (N/R : _allo ? ^^ça me fait penser au film navet d'Eric et Ramzy en agents secrets avec un dont la dent était devenue un portable ^^ Tu as pu par là remarquer mes références en matière de film ^^ N/A : Je me demande à quoi je pensais en écrivant ça?_) je savais que je n'aurais pas dû les déplier. Je ressemblais à une personne atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson. Je ramenais très vite la tasse sur mes genoux, exposant le moins possible mes tremblements à Edward.

J'avais envie de lui mentir. Le mensonge est tellement plus facile que la vérité. Le mensonge ne fait pas aussi mal que la réalité.

_Le mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité_.

Je bus une gorgée du thé brûlant tout en méditant cette phrase.

_Le mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité_.

_Le mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité_.

_Le mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité_.

_Le mensonge est parfois préférable à la vérité_.

-Bella ? Tu voulais que l'on discute ?

.

On the first page of our story, _Sur la première page de notre histoire,_

The future seems so bright. _Le futur semblait si radieux_

Then this thing turned out so evil, _Et les choses ont fini par tellement mal tourner_

I don't know why I'm still surprised. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en étonne encore_

Even angels have their wicked schemes _Même les anges ont leurs mauvais plans_

And you take that to new extremes. _Et tu pousses la mort vers de nouveaux extrêmes_

But you'll always be my hero, _Mais tu seras toujours mon héros_

Even though you've lost your mind. _Bien que tu aies perdu la raison_

-Oui, confirmais-je.

Je voulais lui parler. Mais à présent mon esprit était si embrouillé. De quoi devais-je lui parler ? Quel était le mieux ? Le mensonge ou la vérité ? Pour qui était-ce le mieux, lui ? Moi ?

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. De quoi devons-nous discuter ?

Je l'observais boire une gorgée de thé. Mon esprit était en ébullition si rempli de pensées qu'il en devenait vide de sens. Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais plus…

-Je…

But that's all right because I love the way you lie, _Mais c'est d'accord parce que j'aime la façon dont tu mens_

I love the way you lie. _J'aime la façon dont tu mens_

Ooh I love the way you lie. _J'aime la façon dont tu mens_

-Je… je te quitte, murmurais-je, mes yeux plongeant dans les siens.

So maybe I'm a masochist _Alors, peut-être que je suis masochiste_

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave _J'essaie de m'enfuir mais je ne voudrais jamais te quitter_

Till the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories _Jusqu'à ce que ces murs partent en fumée avec tous nos souvenirs_

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa respiration se coupa, signe de sa surprise.

On resta un long moment immobile, nous fixant les yeux dans les yeux. Son expression se modifia au fur et à mesure des secondes, passant de surprise, à confuse puis suspicieuse. Moi j'attendais qu'il me jette de chez lui. Plus les secondes défilaient plus je m'interrogeais sur ses pensées. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

-Menteuse, dit-il finalement.

-Je… non, je…

C'était mon tour d'être abasourdie. Je ne trouvais rien à répliquer. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer la vraie raison de ma réponse. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je partais.

-Tu mens Bella, dit-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

-Non, non, je…

Il s'approcha avec son fauteuil. Arrivé en face de moi, il prit mon visage entre ses grandes mains.

-Je sais que tu mens Bella, affirma-t-il doucement, son visage s'approchant du mien. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ?

Je hochai la tête comme seule réponse.

-Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes.

Incapable de faire autre chose, je hochai la tête à cette affirmation. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je maudis mes hormones de me rendre aussi sensible.

-Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Plus de mensonges, Bella.

-Je…

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis enceinte, murmurais-je.

L'expression d'Edward était indéchiffrable lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Je fus soulagée de ne pas lire de la peur dans ses yeux suite à mon annonce mais d'un autre côté il n'explosa pas de joie non plus. Il restait là, stoïque, son regard fixé sur moi mais perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était plus avec moi dans son salon. Malgré ma sérénité factice, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer à mesure qu'il se taisait. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward.**

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. _Ma Bella_ était enceinte. Ma Bella était enceinte _de mon enfant_ !

Il fallait que je sache. J'avais besoin d'obtenir une réponse maintenant ! Sans réfléchir à autre chose, je cherchais mon portable des yeux. Je le vis sur la table de la salle à manger, à côté de mon ordinateur portable. Je me dépêchais de lâcher la femme de ma vie et de me précipiter sur le petit appareil. Une fois l'objet en main, je composai de mes doigts tremblants le numéro de mon médecin. Je fus soudain très heureux que mon père ait tous ses contacts dans l'hôpital de Seattle. Sans lui jamais je n'aurais eu le numéro personnel du toubib qui me suivait.

Les secondes où j'attendis qu'il décroche furent les plus longues de ma vie.

-Allo ?

-Docteur Weber, Edward Cullen à l'appareil.

-Oui Edward, tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien mais j'aimerai que vous répondiez à une question.

-Très bien, je vous écoute.

-Ai-je une chance de remarcher un jour ?

L'espoir…

L'espoir était tout ce que je désirai. J'avais besoin d'espoir pour accepter et enfinme réjouir de la nouvelle aventure que la vie m'offrait.

-Oui Edward, il y a des chances pour qu'un jour vous remarchiez.

**

* * *

**

**Tada ! Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**J'espère que vous ne boudez pas trop à cause de mon absence. Entre les fêtes, la fac, et mes 20 ans j'ai été un peu overbookée en ce moment.** (N/R : bon anniversaire en retard^^N/A : Merci !)

**A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre de « Le Fruit D'Une Nuit » !**

**Kisss**

**San**

N/R : Hâte de retrouver Julio dans de prochaines aventures ^^ A quand un Edwardinette ? XD

**N/A : Pour les lectrices Julio est la version masculine de Bella puisque dans quasiment tout le chapitre je n'ai pas accordé mes participes passés au féminin.^^ Et oui pour le prochain chapitre je tenterais de transformer Edward en Edwardinette !^^**


End file.
